The Unbreakable Vows
by BlackDragonHS
Summary: It's two years since Harry and the others have left school. Voldemort is still on the loose and Harry has finally destroyed all but one horcrux.Unexpected aid comes in the form of Draco Malfoy, who also discovers a secret not even Harry knew about himself
1. Unexpected Promises

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. If I forgot any warnings sorry, it's late and I'm a little tired. And now, on to the show.

Chapter 1

_Let me know that I've done wrong _

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_-All American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret"_

Harry walked nervously into the room. He looked around for a moment before blanching as he spotted a familiar face. He headed immediately for the opposite side of the room from the pale blonde head. He looked around and groaned, it had been some time since he had seen Malfoy, and if he hadn't promised, he would have just turned and walked back out again. Finally spotting the person who had invited him, he headed quickly to join his cousin Dudley. "Hey Lee." Dudley had shortened his name shortly after Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had moved away.

Dudley looked up, "Hey Harry, how goes it?" He pulled a chair halfway from another table and indicated that Harry should sit.

Harry still couldn't believe the change in his formerly revolting cousin. When Dudley had found him at the Burrow the year after Harry left Hogwarts, he had been shocked. Dudley was now tall, and fit. Still on the large side, rather than fat, Dudley's frame was now well muscled. He had apologized to his cousin and asked if they could talk. It had taken months before Harry had believed that this wasn't some horrible trick. He remembered the conversation distinctly.

"_So uh, Harry, hi."_

_Harry had looked at him coldly, "Was there something Dudley?"_

"_Call me Lee. I dropped the Dud part after mum and dad moved to the country. Finally realized how stupid mum's nicknames were. I was wondering, um, what you could tell me about your, um, world."_

That had been the first in a series of shocks for Harry. With the returned threat of Voldemort, Dudley had finally begun to see past the end of his pig nose. The next year had been full of travel between a small apartment that Harry and Ron had gotten in Diagon Alley and Dudley's London flat. Dudley had recently heard about a group of muggle relations of wizards who were forming an alliance of sorts. They were doing what they could to help in the impending battle. So far Voldemort had been unable to do much. The ministry with its new minister had been able to stop most things before something serious happened. But their luck couldn't hold forever. They needed help, Dudley had told Harry. He knew that Harry was trying to find Voldemort now. Harry's secret and successful trips had finally eliminated all but one of Voldemort's horcruxes. If Dumbledore's theory had been right, killing the snake, then Voldemort, would finally rid the wizarding and muggle worlds of a dangerous enemy. Dudley's thoughts had been that maybe Harry could help the Muggle Family Alliance, MFA for short, and they could help him by giving him all their information on Voldemort's movements.

"It goes alright. So who are these?" Harry looked around the table at the others conversing with Dudley.

"That's Emilia, her cousin is in St. Mungo's because of one of Voldemort's attacks back near Privet Drive," he indicated a thin small girl with long brown hair and fair skin. "That's Alan, you know his twin from Hogwarts," he nodded his head at a boy who looked similar to Lee Jordan. "And that's Ernest, the son of Ron Weasley's mother's cousin, the accountant.

Harry laughed, "Quite a title Ernest." He shook his hand and nodded at the others, "Nice to meet you."

They all nodded back before Dudley continued, "So is anyone else coming?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Ron is supposed to bring Hermione and Ginny." He looked at the corner where Draco Malfoy sat, surrounded by a group of girls around his age. "And apparently another wizard is here."

Dudley missed the disgust in Harry's voice, "I know quite a few people were talking to their wizarding relatives and seeing if they could get them to come tonight, especially since you're here."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks. You make it sound like I'm some sort of celebrity or something." He looked around again, "No, this person may not be good to have here."

At that moment Ron and Hermione walked in, followed by Ginny, "Harry!" Hermione ran over and hugged him, "And Lee," she smiled at him, "Good to see you again, is there room for three more?"

Dudley stood, "Of course, let me go get some more chairs," he disappeared for a moment before coming back with three chairs balanced precariously in his hands over the heads of the crowd. "There you go." He set them down in front of Hermione.

Ron grabbed one and pulled it off the others, sitting it next to Harry, "How are you mate?"

Harry shook his best friend's hand, "I'm good, you?"

"Reasonable," he looked at Hermione and grinned.

She took the other chair and pushed the other towards Ginny, "What is that look for Ronald Weasley?" She sat next to him and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

Ron kissed her cheek, "Nothing, not a thing."

Ginny sighed theatrically, "Can't you two stop for even five minutes? I swear they've been like this since Hermione got in the car. You would think it had been weeks since they had seen each other, not days." She kissed Harry's cheek, "Ready for your introduction?"

Harry reddened slightly, "I thought it was supposed to be just me coming here. Why do I get the feeling everyone else knows something I don't?" He watched Dudley hug and kiss Ginny. He was glad she had found someone else. Two years ago he wouldn't have wished Dudley on Eloise Midgeon, let alone a decent girl. But he had really changed, and he and Ginny were good for each other. Harry felt a small twinge. He remembered the brief time he and Ginny had dated. It had been good, but he had done the right thing. He couldn't put Ginny in danger. They were all in enough danger simply being seen with him. But Hermione and Ron had told him bluntly that they had had six years to walk away, they weren't going to start now. Ginny had stayed peripherally involved through Ron until Dudley had shown up again. The two of them had started dating eight months ago. And Harry was happy to see that they were happy together.

"Probably because they do." Ernest said with a laugh, "Hullo cousin." He grinned at Ron and Ginny's expression. "Been awhile since the last family reunion ey? Anyways Harry, your cousin volunteered you to be introduced and to speak today. I take it he didn't tell you?"

Harry glared at Dudley, "No he didn't."

Dudley spoke to Harry, although his gaze was glued to Ginny, "Oh did I forget? Yeah, they were having a hard time finding someone to talk tonight. So I told them you would since you were coming anyways."

Harry groaned, "Gee thanks Dudley."

His cousin threw a look over his shoulder, "Lee, and you're welcome."

At that moment the lights went down and a light lit the front of the room. "Welcome to all our MFA members, and to your family. If someone would shut and seal the door please?" A small woman walked over and closed the door opening to the stairs leading to the upper levels of the community center. A quickly muttered spell sealed them. The witch nodded to the speaker. "Alright then, and again, welcome, muggles and wizards alike. I regret to inform you that our scheduled speaker could not be here tonight. Unfortunately Mr. Lupin and his wife were called away to other duties."

"You didn't tell me Remus was part of this," Harry whispered to Dudley.

"Shhh," Dudley hushed him.

"However one of our members was able to procure a replacement speaker. And I assure you that although he is young, he is very experienced in the ways of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and in fighting him. Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Potter."

An excited whisper ran across the room. Harry's story was famous now in the quiet world of muggle relatives as well as in the wizarding world. Harry stood awkwardly, "Um, hi." He looked around, "If no one minds, I'll speak from here." People smiled and turned their chairs. "Sorry if I sound like a bit of a prat, but my cousin Dudley, invited me, but forgot to tell me I was supposed to do something other than sit and listen." He looked over the attentive faces, his eyes immediately withdrawing from a pair of pale gray eyes that seemed to bore into him. "I guess I'm supposed to talk about this whole thing. Everything that's going on. So here goes." He took a deep breath and began to talk. He told everything that had happened in the last seven and a half years.

"And now, if you will allow me, I will add my own plea for help." He felt exhausted. He had never done anything like this before. He hoped he remembered to strangle Dudley for putting him in this position. "I'm sure most of you know Professor Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What most don't know, is how he truly died." He took a deep breath, "Professor Dumbledore had theorized that Voldemort had found a way to keep himself alive. Something horrible that kept him from dying all those years ago when he attacked me. He finally discovered what it was. Voldemort used the murders he committed to tear his soul into pieces. He then hid these pieces. So long as even one of these pieces exists outside of Voldemort's body, he is invincible. I have made it my personal goal to destroy all of these objects. And I have almost succeeded," he drew in a deep breath. "There is one left, I think I know where it is, but I'm not sure. I need to find the Dark Lord himself however, because the object is rarely away from him. So I need your help. Anything you know, anything you find out, would help me greatly." He looked at everyone, "Everyone has done so much, and I want to finish this."

Harry sighed in relief as he watched heads nodding. The person who had opened the meeting smiled, "You have already done so much Mr. Potter."

"Harry, not Mr. Potter, and I've done nothing honestly." He looked down at his friends, "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, they did something, not me. But now is my turn."

"I know where it is." A cold voice spoke from the back corner of the room. Harry felt a chill go down his spine. "I know where it is." Draco Malfoy stood and looked at Harry. "And I can help you find it, and him."

The room which had begun to fill with friendly chatter, went deadly quiet again. "Why would you do that Malfoy?" Ron stood to stand beside Harry. "Your dad's in Azkaban, your idol killed Dumbledore, why would you help us?"

Draco looked Harry right in the eyes, "That is a discussion for Potter and myself Weasley. When I need your opinion, I'll give it to you. Until then, be quiet. Well Potter?"

Harry looked at Draco in shock, "I uh, guess so." He looked at the speaker, "Do you have somewhere we can talk?" She nodded mutely and indicated a door behind the podium. Harry nodded curtly to Malfoy and walked towards the door. His movements eerily mirrored by Draco.

Once they were in the room Harry turned to look at the ex-Slytherin. "Question holds Malfoy, why?"

"Because they killed my mother." The words were spoken quietly and Harry could feel the pain behind them. "When I couldn't kill Dumbledore, they killed my mother." Malfoy glared at Harry, "They said it would be incentive for me to act better in the future. The bastards." The quiet anger struck Harry as odd.

"Yeah, well now we're even Malfoy. Congratulations, you don't have a mum, or a dad. At least mine died for a reason."

Draco hit a table with his fist, "You think mine didn't? Do you know how hard it is to sit there Potter, and finally understand why everyone else is so scared, and be able to do nothing? Do you know how hard it is to fear for not your life, but the life of the only person you have ever loved?" Malfoy kicked a chair and it went flying across the room. "Fuck it. If you don't want to know, fine." He started towards the door.

Harry put out a hand, "No. I'm sorry, and I do know how that feels. At least the last part." He thought again of Ginny. "I've given up more than a little to keep others from becoming the target. So what do you know?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm not telling. I'm going with you."

Harry looked at him in shock, "You have got to be kidding. You want to come with us? Are you insane?"

Malfoy's look made it obvious that he thought so. "I want him to know who betrayed him. I want him to know that he made a mistake in trying to control me. He makes them every now and then. And I want him to know, that it was because of me that he died."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And if he kills me instead?"

Draco shrugged, "Then I'll die, and so will most of the world. I hate to say this, but you're our best hope Potter."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "So what do we do?"

"I know where he was last. And I know how to track him. I'll go with you and show you the way. You let me be there when you destroy that damned Nagini, and him."

"So she is the horcrux," Harry breathed.

Malfoy nodded, "She is. And she killed my mother." His voice was dead sounding, but a flash of anger shot through his eyes.

"I have your word on it Malfoy?"

"What do you want me to do Potter? Swear an unbreakable vow?"

Harry paused, "That might not be a bad idea."

Draco's eyes flew wide, "What!"

Harry shrugged, "We don't trust each other Malfoy. You swear an unbreakable vow to help us, I'll swear one to let you help kill him, and to keep you safe from the others."

"Keep me safe?" Malfoy smirked, "You have got to be kidding."

Harry shook his head, "They don't like you."

"Fine." Malfoy looked irritated, "We'll need a bonder. And not Weasley or Granger."

Harry considered this, "How about someone who knows neither of us? We'll go into Diagon Alley and find someone to do it."

Draco glared, "Yes, a random person. Fine. It makes it no less binding."

"Of that I am well aware." Harry looked around, "Let's go then." He opened the door, "After you."

Harry looked around Diagon Alley again. How was it possible that he knew absolutely everyone there? He hadn't realized how much of the wizarding world he had come to know. Although he supposed he could blame it on living there now.

"Found a strange face yet?" Draco drawled from where he lounged in a chair in front of the boarded up Fortescue's.

Harry ignored him. He turned as he heard a familiar voice, "Harry! What are you doing just standing there?" Hagrid bore down upon him, his brother Grawp following. "Haven't seen you in quite a bit. Still working on finding the," Hagrid trailed off as he saw Malfoy in his seat. "Harry, do y' know who's sittin' behind you?"

Harry sighed, "yes Hagrid, I know." He looked back at the indolent Draco, "I give up, is Hagrid okay?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, can the oaf manage the spell?"

Harry groaned, "Hagrid, can you come with us for a minute? Malfoy and I need you to do us a favor."

Hagrid looked at Harry suspiciously but nodded, "Let me take Grawp back to Olivander's. Mundungus moved in and he and Grawp get along great.

Harry nodded, "Can you meet us at the headquarters?" Hagrid grunted his assent and walked off trailed by Grawp.

"Headquarters?" Malfoy questioned as he stood.

"My house," Harry answered shortly before turning, "We'll floo over from the Weasley's shop." He started off at a brisk walk.

"Oh goodie, a trip to the joke shop. Can we go to the candy store after that?" Draco asked sarcastically to hide his amazement. Potter owned a house?

Half an hour later they stood in the middle of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked around. It was much improved since he had taken over ownership. They had begun working on it when Sirius had first offered it as a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Since then they had achieved quite a bit. He could actually stand to be there now. "Take a seat. I'll get us drinks."

As Malfoy sat, a sudden crack announced the arrival of Kreacher, the house elf that had come with the building, "Should I get the drinks Master?" Kreacher's tone was polite, though he continued in a mutter to himself, "ungrateful blood traitor. Evil Harry Potter, friend to blood traitors and mudbloods. What if mistress could see me now?"

Harry gave a sigh of long suffering, "Go back to your den Kreacher. I told you that I would rather you not bother yourself." The house elf disappeared with another loud crack.

Draco looked on in interest, "You, the friend of the almighty leader of SPEW, have a house elf?"

Harry glared at him, "Yes, he came with the house. It was Sirius' house. Kreacher has been with them for years. Hence where he got his opinions. He likes you though, almost worshipped you last year."

Draco looked surprised, "Last year?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, our last year at school. I had him work in the Hogwarts kitchens. Hermione wanted me to let him go. But he knows too many things. Not that it matters with Snape, but he seems to worship his den here. May as well let him have a bit of peace."

Harry walked to the small side bar, "Want something?"

Malfoy nodded, "Sure, straight whiskey, on the rocks."

"Interesting choice, slightly muggle isn't it?" Harry fixed them both drinks and came over to sit on a couch opposite Malfoy.

Draco shrugged and took the glass, "All their ideas aren't bad, they produced Walt Disney after all. And he came up with Ursula, Scar, and Cruella DeVille."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Draco Malfoy, the Disney fan?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I visited a cousin in America, there wasn't much to do. So we created illusions of monsters and enacted scenes with them."

"How, interesting?" Harry was at a loss for words and infinitely grateful when a large thud signaled the arrival of Hagrid. The Gryffindor's tall friend entered the room, "Hagrid, thanks for coming."

"What's this about Harry? And why's Malfoy here?"

"That's what I was about to explain. Malfoy knows that the last horcrux is Nagini, just like Professor Dumbledore thought. He wants to help us find him and kill Voldemort. He says it's to get revenge for Voldemort killing his mother when he couldn't kill the Headmaster."

Hagrid looked at Harry with disbelief plainly written on his features, "But Harry, you can't trust him. How do you know this isn't a trap?"

Harry looked at Draco, then back at Hagrid, "That's why we need you. Malfoy and I are going to swear unbreakable vows. That way neither can turn on the other."

"Are y' sure that's such a good idea?" Hagrid's eyes were full of worry, "Y' never know what the result of one of them vows can be."

"We know exactly what this one is to do. If Snape can do it, it can't be that difficult." Hagrid still looked uneasy. "Look Hagrid, we need someone to bond the promises. And Malfoy doesn't want it to be Hermione or Ron. I need you to do this."

"Alrigh' Harry, but don't say I didn' warn ya." Hagrid pulled out his umbrella. "Hold out your hands." The boys did so, "Now hold hands." They both looked at him incredulously, "That's what ya gotta do. I saw Dumbledore do it once." Harry gulped and took Malfoy's cool hands in his. Draco was surprised at the warmth of Harry's hands on his. "Now, ya make the promises."

Draco looked at Harry, "I swear to stay by Harry Potter's side and help him until the Dark Lord is killed, completely dead." A red thread flew from the tip of the umbrella to twine around their hands.

"I promise to uphold my end of our agreement. To allow Malfoy to accompany us when we kill Voldemort, and to protect him from my friends should they become violent." A second thread shot out to join the first.

Hagrid paused, "There has to be a third one. I got it, do you both promise to be honest and not conceal anything from each other?"

They looked each other in the eye as they both responded, "I do." A third fiery thread leaped to join the first two. They twined around the hands, before blazing an incandescent white then disappearing.

"Well I guess that's it." Draco stood, "No secret password to leave?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Cute Malfoy, no just light the fire and throw in some floo powder, unless you apparate of course." Harry had made the comment deliberately. He knew Malfoy was terrified of apparating.

Draco smirked at him, "That's okay Potter, at least I don't have to go back to Weasley." He walked to the fire place and lit a fire with his wand. He threw in floo powder, "Malfoy Manor." The fire went out and Draco looked at it with consternation, "What happened?"

An odd look dawned in Hagrid's eyes, "Malfoy, what did you swear that first bit again?"

"To stay by Potter's side and help him until…" Draco paled, "no, it couldn't be."

Hagrid nodded. "What?" Harry asked irritably.

"We're stuck you idiot!" Draco glared at Harry again, "I promised to stay with you. We're stuck together until you kill the Bastard Lord!"


	2. A Shower to Remember

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. Again, if I forgot any warnings, my deepest apologies, and now, back to the show.

Chapter 2

_You don't own me_

_Don't try to change me in any way_

_You don't own me_

_Don't tie me 'cause I'll never stay_

_Oh I don't tell you what to say_

_And I don't tell you what to do_

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you._

_-The Blow Monkeys "You Don't Own Me"_

Harry's eyes were wide, "You're kidding." He stood and tried to walk from the room. It was as if an invisible barrier blocked the door. "Come here Malfoy," he said, examining the door.

Draco started to make a smart comment but instead stood and walked over, "What?"

Harry again tried to walk through the door. It now allowed him through, "Oh Merlin…" He turned to look at Hagrid, "this, was a mistake. What other repercussions will this thing have?"

Hagrid shrugged, "Well y' won't be able to lie to each other. Try it."

Harry thought for a moment, "Malfoy I…" his mouth continued working, but his voice was gone. "What was that?" his voice suddenly returned startling Draco who had been staring at him.

"That is the bloody vow in effect." Malfoy shuddered and sat. "I have to stay with you, I have to tell you absolutely everything, and I can't lie? Someone kill me now."

Harry seemed to consider this, "I wonder if we can be killed before the terms of the vow are complete?"

"I'd rather not test the idea," said Draco testily. "I need another drink." He walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Joined at the hip with Harry fucking Potter, great." He downed the glass.

Harry glared at him, "Yeah, well you just signed me up for the same thing. I can't leave you anywhere, so it goes both ways Malfoy." He looked at Hagrid, "What do we do? Ordinarily I'd ask Remus for help but,"

Hagrid nodded, "Yeah, him and Tonks are on a special mission for the Order." He looked at Malfoy, then back at Harry, "Do you want me to get anyone?"

Harry kneaded his temples with one hand, "No, I'll figure something out. No wait," he suddenly seemed to think of something, "find Ron, he should be out to lunch somewhere in Diagon Alley with the girls and Lee. Ask him to come here, and tell him to bring my brooms."

Hagrid nodded and walked over to enfold Harry in a hug that almost hid him from view, "Be careful, he may have sworn, but y' can' trust him all the same."

"I know." Harry watched as Hagrid stooped into the fireplace and disappeared. "Wonderful, just bloody wonderful." Harry looked around the room, "Come on then."

Draco looked up surprised, "What?"

"I'm hungry, and I can't leave this room unless you come with me." Harry walked to the doorway and waited pointedly for Malfoy to join him.

"Well I'm not hungry and I want to stay by the bar."

"Malfoy, we can make this really unpleasant for each other, or we can try to cooperate. I'm getting fed up quickly, and I would suggest the latter," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Unpleasant?" Draco looked up, "how can it be any more unpleasant than it already is?"

Harry looked at him, "Tell me how you felt on that rooftop when you were supposed to kill Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Malfoy's eyes went wide and he tried to clamp his mouth shut, but it opened of its own volition, "I felt scared. I was learning to respect Dumbledore, and I was afraid of killing him. I was afraid of killing period. But I had to do it so they wouldn't kill my mother. I didn't want to do it, so I kept trying to give him time to escape; only he didn't take it. I even managed to disarm him. He seemed old and distracted." He glared at Harry as his mouth finally snapped shut, "What the hell was that for?"

"To demonstrate just how unpleasant this could get." Harry kept his gaze level, "You can't lie to me Malfoy, which means I can ask you anything I want to."

Draco's trademark smirk resumed its normal place, "Ah, but that goes both ways too Potter. How did you know about the rooftop?"

Harry felt a moment's disconcertion before his mouth opened and he heard his own dead voice, "I was there. Dumbledore was disarmed because he used his last spell to freeze me, under my invisibility cloak so that I wouldn't interfere and get hurt."

Draco's eyes went wide, "You were there?"

"Yes." Harry gained control of his voice again, "And now, if you wouldn't mind, I want to go to the kitchen. Walk Malfoy."

Draco stood, his eyes speculative, "So you saw the whole thing." Harry nodded, keeping silent. "Then why didn't you just attack and ask questions later at the meeting?"

"Because Dumbledore saw good in you. And so did I that night." Harry walked out of the room followed by an astounded Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were sitting at the table in the kitchen when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a nervous looking Dudley flooed over.

"Harry mate? What's going," Ron stopped short seeing Malfoy, "What's he doing here?"

Harry sighed, "He's stuck here, because of a spell."

Hermione sat down next to Harry, "A spell? What spell? Maybe we can reverse it."

Ron shook his head, "Why would we want to do that? He's been here now. We can't let him loose to tell the rest of his Death Eater friends."

"Amazing Weasley, really it is. Does your brain always leap to the ridiculous? Or do you actually try?"

Ron glared at Draco, "Or maybe we should just stuff him in a magically sealed box and mail him to Timbuktu."

"We can't do that unless you want me to go too." Harry laid a hand on Hermione's, "And it can't be broken. We swore an unbreakable vow."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "But why?"

Dudley asked at the same time, "What's an unbreakable vow?"

"An unbreakable vow, muggle, is an oath sworn by wizards and sealed with magic that keeps you to your word. It magically enforces your promise and keeps you from breaking them. As to why, because Potter and I have a common interest, and neither of us trusts the other." Draco took a drink from the mug in front of him. "And I for one am trying to forget the whole thing."

Harry looked at the wide eyes of his friends, "Malfoy knows where Voldemort and Nagini are. He offered to help. If I take him with me."

"So why is he here?" Ginny asked, pulling a chair out and sitting.

"Because we messed up in the wording of the vow. He said he would stay by my side and help me until Voldemort was truly dead."

Hermione sighed, "Oh no."

"Precisely," Harry nodded, "We can't go anywhere without each other now. And nothing can change that but Voldemort's death."

"Now you have more than one reason to kill him." Dudley looked at the Slytherin, "But who is he? I'm sorry I don't really know."

Draco smiled an arrogant smile, "Draco Malfoy, pureblood wizard, and now apparently the latest member of this Mickey Mouse organization."

"That's the second Disney reference in two hours Malfoy. Says something about the psyche there."

"Fuck you Potter. There's no other way to describe the wonderful, all for one and one for all attitude around here."

"And you can't get away from him?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Apparently not Weasley. Trust me, I tried to floo away."

"I was asking Harry." Ron looked at the blonde irritatedly.

"Aww, now isn't that too-"

"Ron just stop. Sniping at each other does no good." Draco's jaw dropped as Harry interrupted him. Harry looked at him with the first amusement he had shown all day, "Did you forget the other half of my promise?" Malfoy gaped at him. Harry looked at the others, "I promised to protect him from all of you."

"Protect him from us? Oh really Harry," Hermione looked affronted, "was that really necessary?"

Harry nodded, "Considering the fact that he'll be around from now on, all the time. I'd say so."

Malfoy finally managed to find his voice, "Yeah, but who will protect me from you?"

Harry glared at him, "If I decide to go after you, even someone protecting you would do no good."

Ginny placed a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder, "Calm down. What now then?"

Hermione looked at everyone, "I suppose we stay here? Somehow I doubt Draco joining you in the Diagon Alley flat is a very good idea."

Harry thought about it for a minute, "Yeah," he admitted reluctantly, "probably a good idea. All of you go back, we'll stay here."

Dudley looked at them uncertainly, "Are you sure? Ginny and I could stay if you want, keep you company."

"No, I think Malfoy and I will have to argue this out on our own." He sighed and looked at them. "Let me know what's happening. I get the feeling I am about to be out of contact for awhile."

Hermione kissed his cheek as Ron patted him on the back, "Of course mate. If you need anything, send a note through floo."

Harry nodded, "And I'll be sure to send a warning if I'm coming back to the flat." His eyes sparkled as Hermione blushed, "I kind of figured you would move in while I was away."

She swatted at him, "Be nice." She hugged him once more, "Be careful Harry. Malfoy isn't to be trusted." She backed away and wrapped an arm around Ron's waist.

"Don't worry about me 'Mione. I'll be fine. I get the feeling Malfoy will be very cooperative." He looked over his shoulder at the enraged looking Malfoy. "Or at least the vow will make him that way."

Ginny hugged him as well, "Don't put too much trust in that. True it's unbreakable, but people have found ways around that." She stepped back to let Dudley say goodbye.

"Good luck cousin. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I get the feeling the next little bit is going to be a very interesting experience for you." Dudley shook Harry's hand before joining Ginny in the small line to floo out.

Harry watched as they left, Ginny and Dudley going last, wrapped in each others arms so they could go at the same time.

"Well wasn't that a lovely little reunion. Nothing like the friends of your enemy to make you feel like dangerous scum." Harry sighed, closed his eyes, and began counting silently to ten. "You didn't tell them about the no lying." Malfoy's voice was right in front of him.

Harry opened his eyes, "No, I didn't. I decided they didn't need to know."

"Brave of you, aren't you afraid I'll use it against you?"

"Aren't you?" Draco glared at him and walked to the opposite end of the room.

Harry looked around the room. It had been difficult, but he had managed to find a room they could modify to accommodate two people. He did a quick scourgify on the bed again. "Do you need to leave before I go to sleep?"

Malfoy shook his head, "Nope, bathroom run all done." He sighed in relief, they had both been glad to discover that so long as one stood just outside the door, the other could use the loo in private. He stripped his shirt off in a fluid motion. "Anything I should know about this place? Anything bite?"

"Just Kreacher, but he loves you so you should be safe." Harry replied groggily. He opened an eye, "Would you put out the light?" He watched the blonde divest himself of his pants. "What are you doing?"

Draco looked up, "Getting ready for bed. Not all of us sleep in t-shirts and shorts Potter. Normally I sleep naked, but considering we haven't figured out all the ramifications of this spell. I thought I'd leave the boxers on tonight."

"Thank Merlin," Harry breathed.

"You can't tell me you're not attracted to this," Draco stretched, showing his pale frame. "Everyone is, I'm metro sexual. I accepted that a long time ago."

"Metro sexual?" Harry ignored the other comment, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It means I appeal to all, no matter their sex." Draco sat on the bed and instantly slipped off to the floor as his silk black boxers slid over the satin coverlet. "Damn it."

"Yes Malfoy, you appeal to all on the floor on your backside. Turn off the light." Harry closed his eyes and rolled away from the Slytherin.

Draco eyed him speculatively, "You know the part of all this that sucks Potter?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to tell me?" Harry sighed and pulled the covers over him more securely.

"I had a date for tonight."

"I lament for your sex life Malfoy. Turn off the light." Harry was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Aw, jealous Potter? You know, everyone at school always wondered about that. One date with the Patil girl, one with the weepy Ravenclaw seeker, barely a month with the Weasley female. My god Potter, she was actually a record. So what's the truth? Why so alone oh great Hogwarts' hero?"

Harry sat up to snap at Malfoy only to find him standing inches from his bed. His mouth opened but instead of the sarcastic comment Harry had meant to give, the truth came out, "Padma was a desperate find for the dance when Cho turned me down. Cho got mad at me over her friend and because I didn't want to cry over Cedric, and I refused to risk Ginny by keeping her near." His mouth snapped shut and he glared at Draco, "Now can you please turn out the lights?" He flipped over and closed his eyes again.

Draco looked at him in shock, "So are you saying that that's it? Honestly it?"

"Yes Malfoy that is it. Now turn out the damned light!" He pulled the covers over his head.

Draco pointed his wand at the lights and they dimmed before finally going out, plunging the room into darkness. "So the great Harry Potter has had nothing, not a thing?" Draco seemed almost preoccupied with this information.

"Yes Malfoy, nothing. Not a thing, my love life is non existent and I prefer it that way. It doesn't risk anyone. Now what the hell is this? True heart confessions? Why are you so fucking interested?"

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, "You denied me my date. I don't go to sleep for another two hours at least." He looked at the faintly glowing grandfather clock. "I mean after all, it's only 11. I had planned to be seducing someone by now."

Harry groaned, "Well if you're looking for entertainment, go find a book. I'm not losing my sleep to talk to you. No matter how bored you are. And I'm certainly not volunteering to go with you so that you can find a girl to fuck while I try to ignore you."

That comment decided Draco. He may have to be here, but he didn't have to be bored. Potter was so strait laced, it would be fun to fuck with his head. He silently slid himself across the bed until he was sitting behind Harry. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Who said it was a girl?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he sat up in panic, "What the hell? What are you doing in my bed?" He glared at where he thought the other boy was in the darkness. "I don't care whether it was a girl or not Malfoy. I'm not going to…" He gulped as Malfoy trailed a finger over Harry's hand, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well you see," Draco was beginning to enjoy himself, "I have this custom. If another person is in the room. I never sleep alone. And since you're my only choice Potter, you've been elected."

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, "You have got to be kidding. Stop fucking around Malfoy and go to bed."

Draco felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth, "I haven't even started fucking around Potter, but if you want me too," he allowed the comment to drift off suggestively as he trailed a finger around the inside of Harry's ear.

Harry ducked his head to the side as he felt another shiver race over him, "I said to fucking stop that Malfoy." He tried to lay back down but felt arms slide around him as he did and Draco's weight settled next to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Malfoy was full out grinning now, enjoying his game, "If you refuse to let me play, then I suppose I'll just sleep." He pulled the Gryffindor against him. He was pleased to feel him shudder.

"Go sleep in your own bed!" Harry's voice sounded slightly desperate.

"Something wrong Potter?" Malfoy's voice was intimate as his breath ghosted over Harry's ear.

"Yes!" Harry's voice cracked as Malfoy slid a hand under Harry's shirt. Draco grinned again and stopped moving. "Go to your own bed!"

"But I don't want to Potter. Surely you don't really want me to. Now," he pulled his arms from around Harry and pulled at the covers, "share the covers you peacock, you won't keep me warm and I'm cold."

Harry groaned, "This is not happening, I'm dreaming, having a nightmare." He felt Draco slip under the covers and again press his skin against Harry's clothed body. "A really bad, realistic nightmare."

Draco grinned, "Just keep telling yourself that Potter." He slid an arm over Harry's side, again sliding his hand inside Harry's shirt. He pillowed his head on his arm before tracing his foot up Harry's leg. "Just let me know if you want to do anything more exciting than sleep." He closed his eyes.

Harry tried to sit up, but the arm around him tightened, "Do you mind? If you insist on taking this bed, I'll just move to yours."

Draco grinned, "if you sleep in my bed I make no guarantees as to what happens to you there." He felt the brunette shudder again. "Relax poor little Potter. I promise not to rape you while you sleep. At least not until you ask." His voice was full of sexual innuendo. He knew Potter would never take him up on it. And messing with the Gryffindor's head was just as amusing as a night of sex would have been.

Harry clenched his jaw, "Fine. I'm going to sleep. Don't even think of trying anything Malfoy."

Draco laughed softly, "While in the virgin's bed, I wait for permission. It's only in mine that I take what I want." He snuggled against Harry, deliberately kissing the back of his neck and enjoying the shudder that resulted, "Night roomie." With that he closed his eyes and fell promptly asleep.

Harry stared at the ceiling, "I'm being punished. At the moment, I'm not sure what for, but I'm being punished and I don't deserve it."

Morning dawned and Harry woke with an odd feeling. He had had a dream, and he couldn't remember it. Unlike the ones that connected to Voldemort, this one was hazy and all he could remember was physical sensations. And a very lingering sense of need. As he swum into consciousness he started. There was a body wrapped around his. He panicked for a moment before remembering the previous night. He groaned and stretched, "It wasn't a nightmare."

"Hm?" the blonde head pillowing itself on his chest came up suddenly, "What the, oh, morning Potter." Draco rolled his head then rested his chin on the seeker beneath him. "We seem to have reached a mutually agreeable position last night." He grinned sardonically. "Funny, I never thought you were a bottom man."

Harry tried to smack him, but Malfoy caught his hand, "Ah ah ah. No violence in the bedroom unless we agree on it." He stood and stretched. "Shower time." He looked around, "Coming Potter? Last I remember, you have to come too. You may as well come in. I take long showers." He looked up and down Harry suggestively, "Of course you could join me."

Harry grumbled and stood. What the hell kind of game was this? He wondered what would happen if he agreed, then decided that it was better not to call Malfoy's bluff. In case it wasn't a bluff. "I'll sit in the hallway." He grabbed a chair and picked it up to carry it with them.

"Spoilsport," Draco grabbed a towel and walked out of the room, "Now where is the shower?"

Harry stood outside the shower room. He felt a tugging at him. How big could the room possibly be? He felt the tug again. Damn it, he was going to have to go in before the vow forced him in. He swung the door open an inch. "Malfoy, the distance is too much. I'm coming in." He didn't hear a reply, only a soft singing from somewhere in the room. Harry walked in and pulled the chair with him. "Malfoy?"

A head poked out of the shower, on the opposite end of the room, "Yes? Ah Potter, finally decided to join me? Put us both out of our misery?"

Harry scowled at him, "I had to come in, it was pulling at me."

Draco pouted, "Aw, no desire to jump my delectable bones in the shower? I'm disappointed. You won't be able to withstand my magnetic charm for long Potter. Everyone succumbs eventually." Draco enjoyed the pallor that crept over Harry's face. "After all, one can only be celibate for so long." He increased the temperature of the water sending steam jetting out into the room before ducking back into the stream.

Five minutes later Harry was fanning himself, "How long are you going to be in there Malfoy?"

Draco grinned as he ducked his head under the water, "Problems Potter?"

"Yes, it's hot in here!"

"So take off your shirt. We're both boys, not to mention it's hardly as though it reveals anything major. Now if you were taking off your shorts I might have to come out to oogle."

Harry blushed, "Cute Malfoy." He bit his lip then shrugged and stripped off his shirt. He shivered as he felt a ghost from his dream, a hand on his skin. "How much longer?"

"Tut tut, so impatient. I warned you I take long showers." He sudsed his body again. Tomorrow night, I'll take a bath like I usually do."

Harry groaned, "You're kidding me! You take more pains with this than most girls I know."

Malfoy ducked his head around the shower curtain and felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Potter's naked back. Maybe this game would go a little farther than simply fucking with Potter's mind. As he had said earlier, one could only remain celibate for so long. "Ah, but most girls you know aren't me." Draco's eyes narrowed, "The hot water is running out, you should get a shower."

"Are you done?" Harry waited for a moment, "I'm not taking a shower until you're done. That's the only one in the house that is clean completely."

"Shame." Harry jumped as a wet arm wrapped around his neck, "That means you'll just have to join me." Draco pulled Harry from the chair.

Harry was shocked at Malfoy's strength. He held onto the chair for dear life. "That's okay. I'll go without for today."

"Shame shame Potter." He flicked a hand down Harry's chest, "one should shower everyday."

Harry felt his body shiver and the need caused by the dream last night returned. Dear Merlin, this was turning him on! He tried to pull away, "I'm fine."

"Nope, I'll just have to make sure you shower now." Draco pulled him backwards and into the shower. The water hit Harry and instantly drenched him. Draco looked at him in satisfaction. "My my, you still have shorts on. Do you want to take care of that or should I?"


	3. Massages and Maps

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. All warnings should by this point be accurate. Enjoy the show kids!

Chapter 3

_When I get you all alone_

_I'm gonna take off all your clothes_

_Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game_

_Ever since you've been hanging around_

_I've been trying to figure out_

_What I can do to get something._

…

_At the end of the night when I make up your mind_

_You'll be coming on home with me._

_-Soul Decision "Faded"_

Harry froze in shock, "What, what are you doing?"

Draco traced a hand over his chest, "You need a shower, you weren't going to get one, so I helped." He traced his hand down to Harry's waistband, "And now you need to finish undressing so that you can get a good shower. So, are you doing it or am I?"

Harry jerked back, his hands immediately coming between them. "I-I can do it." He turned around, keeping his eyes off the naked blonde in front of him. Once facing away, he grabbed a washcloth and began to soap it up.

Draco watched amused, "Not going to wash the more sensitive areas Potter?"

"Once you're gone." Harry soaped down his torso and his arms. He then picked up a bottle of shampoo. He squeezed a puddle in his hair and jumped as he felt hands beginning to work it in. "Malfoy…" his voice was tinged with desperation.

"Just thought I would do the neighborly thing and help Potter. After all, if we're stuck together, we should cooperate as you so wisely suggested." Draco massaged the scalp with his perfectly manicured fingernails. "And I'm not leaving. I stay till all the hot water is gone. And wouldn't that be a shock to your system? Washing with cold water."

Harry choked on the comment that sprung to mind, "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Washing your hair," Draco replied innocently. He finished and took the washrag from Harry's limp hand, "And now washing your back."

"I meant with this, with being in my bed, why are you doing this?"

"Because your fun to fuck with Potter," for once Draco wasn't worried about the promise, "Because I'm bored, and because one can only remain celibate," he slid his hand around to rest on Harry's still clothed crotch, "for so long." Harry felt his body react as he jumped. "And now Potter, tell me you don't like this." Draco moved his hand slightly, "tell me how you feel."

Harry groaned, "I- I can't. I, oh dear Merlin." He felt his body tighten as Draco hissed in triumph. "Malfoy, stop, please."

Draco shook his head, "Oh no. I just learned something wonderfully exciting Potter. If I really want you." He slid his hand in Harry's shorts and touched him, eliciting another groan from the Gryffindor, "I have you." He trailed a finger up and down Harry's length. "I think this may be more fun than I thought. And I have no plans on stopping Potter. This is infinitely better than simply fucking with your head." He dropped his other hand to join the first and divested Harry of his shorts. "Could it be Potter, that rather than any of those other reasons, the girls just couldn't do this to you." He pulled Harry back against him, so his own erection pressed against Harry's backside, and Harry gasped.

"Malfoy," Harry couldn't seem to finish a thought. "Malfoy I…" he groaned as Draco pushed against him, pulling him under the water. "Merlin…"

"Precisely Potter." Draco spun him and pulled him against him. "And you will scream that, and much more before I'm done with you." With that Draco fastened his mouth to Harry's, his tongue invading the brunette's mouth with a skill that left Harry shaking. Draco pulled back, "You asked for it, you're the one that got us stuck like this. So now deal with it." He nipped at Harry's lip, "And you can't tell me don't like it." He ran a hand down Harry's side to pull his leg around Draco's waist. "Because your body tells me you do." He reached behind him and turned off the water. "Do you remember what I said about the beds last night Potter?"

Harry moaned, his body going limp in Malfoy's grasp, "Yes."

Draco grinned, "Tell me."

"That my bed you would wait for me to say I wanted you in, yours you would take what you want." Harry gasped as Draco kissed the hollow of his neck.

"Precisely, and now, we go to my bed Potter." Draco pushed him from the shower and threw a towel around them as an afterthought. He wrapped his arms around Harry, and opened the door, continuing to push Harry backwards down the hall.

"Malfoy, you have got to be kidding. What kind of sick joke is this?" Harry tried to pull away, but his strength seemed to have left him.

"It isn't a sick joke Potter. It's real." Malfoy ran a hand over Harry, starting at his shoulder, ending on his butt. "It's very real. I told you last night, one can only stay celibate for so long. And you want this Potter, you know you do."

Harry couldn't deny it, he couldn't lie thanks to that damned vow. His body moved of its own accord, pushing against Malfoy's. "I can't, I've never," he couldn't finish a single thought.

Draco pushed him through the door of their room and against the bed. Harry collapsed backwards, the towel barely covering him, "I know. That's what makes it so fun." Malfoy stood above Harry, "I'm going to show you just what you're missing Potter. And when I'm done with you, you won't even be able to move." Harry tried to sit up and Malfoy knelt onto the bed, keeping Harry between his legs. He pulled himself up the surface until he was straddling Harry. "Hold still little Potter, or I will have to help you." He leaned down and kissed the base of Harry's neck. Harry groaned and felt the strength leave him again. "Tell me Potter, tell me honestly, what you want." Draco caught Harry's hands and pinned them to the bed above his head.

"I," Harry tried to shut his mouth, but it opened automatically. "I want you. I want you to keep touching me. I feel good, and I like it. I want it to continue."

Draco grinned, "Anything else to say Potter?"

Harry groaned, "I'm, I don't, dear Merlin, I'm scared."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Not something I ever thought I'd hear from the great Harry Potter. Care to explain why Potter?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice." Harry arched slightly as Draco began to trace lazy circles around his nipples with his tongue. "I don't, I don't know what to do, or what the hell is happening." He moaned as Draco licked and kissed a path down his torso. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," his head fell back and his body moved against Draco's again, knocking him forward.

"Just enjoy," Draco was enjoying having Potter like this. He controlled him. "Just relax and let me be your guide." He released Harry's hands and grabbed his wand. "I'm going to make sure you don't interfere." He muttered a spell and silk ropes bound Harry's hands above him. Harry looked up at him wide eyed. "Relax Potter, I won't hurt you," he grinned, "much." He swooped down and began a slow teasing of the brunette's mouth.

"Malfoy, I don't know about this." Harry writhed, "Malfoy, I…"

Draco traced the tip of his tongue over Harry's lips, "What was that you were saying Potter?" Harry shook his head wordlessly and submitted to the Slytherin's kiss. Draco lost himself in the kiss as he realigned his body against Harry's. He slid a hand down the Gryffindor's side, teasing the skin. His other hand worked diligently at Harry's chest, tracing circles around the nipple, then pulling gently at it. Harry tentatively moved a leg and Draco settled down against him more firmly. Draco looked up and smiled, "That's it Potter. Just follow what feels good." He moved his head down to begin kissing a line over the Gryffindor's chest. He kissed over his shoulder, down to the nipple his hand was not exciting, and he began to suck lightly at it. Harry let out a gasp and Draco grinned to himself before nipping lightly at it. "Feel good Potter?" All Harry could do was nod.

Draco continued his line down. His hands exploring before his mouth. Harry groaned and arched his hips as Draco's hands began to trace his inner thighs. Draco followed this with his mouth, coming close to, but never touching the center of Harry's need. He studied it for a moment, "Quite impressive Potter. I never would have imagined you were so," Draco ran a finger over the hard length of him, "wonderful." He gently added a second finger to the erotic beat he was tattooing across Potter's groin. "Makes me glad I took this little opportunity." Draco leaned down and ran his tongue up the back side of it, bringing a moan from Harry. "Enjoying yourself?"

Harry's body had a mind of its own now. "Merlin Malfoy, don't stop, please, don't stop." He squirmed and writhed as the long hands continued their intimate torture of him.

Draco slid back up, "Funny, that's not what you were saying earlier." He nipped at Harry's lower lip. "I have news for you Potter. I may have been the one to make the promise, but I own you. All it takes is one touch." He ran his finger in small circles over Harry's groin, "And I own you." He slid his own legs open. "And now for the coup de grace my innocent little seeker." He used his hands to hold his weight as he positioned himself over Potter. "My fulfillment." He sank down, driving Harry deep into himself. Harry and Draco cried out as one as Harry writhed under Draco. "Dear god you feel good Potter." Draco pulled back and pushed down again. "Very very good." He moaned as Harry raised to meet him. "That's it Potter." He pushed down firmly, driving them together.

Harry moaned again, his body beginning to push faster and harder against Malfoy's. "What are you doing to me?"

Draco grinned down at him, "Fucking with you my dear Potter." He slammed down and watched Harry's eyes glaze over as his body bucked, and he came. Draco continued moving as he felt his own release threaten. He released Harry's hands and guided them to himself as his own orgasm pulsed and Draco shook in the throes of it. He collapsed against Harry, both of them sweat and cum covered. He kissed the Gryffindor. "Mine Potter. You are all mine." With that, Draco fell asleep.

Harry stared in horror at the ceiling. What the hell had just happened? Draco Malfoy was his worst enemy, and now, the first person to see him naked, and the first person he had ever had sex with. Great heavens, he wasn't even gay! Malfoy's comment about being appealing to both sexes must have been true. That was the only thing that could explain this. He groaned and tried to pull free of the ropes. Discovering this to be quite impossible, he finally gave up and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

When Harry woke, it was to find Draco staring down at him, an amused smile on his face. "What?" his voice was groggy and a little scratchy.

"Just watching you." He stretched and then relaxed against Harry's naked body again, "Interesting morning no?"

Harry glared at him, "You would know."

"Aw, pitching fits Potter? Should I kiss it and make it better?" Draco ran a finger suggestively over Harry's lips.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"Actually yes, that is what happened." Draco pulled himself up so that he was looking down at Harry. "And will probably happen again. Because you realize something don't you Potter?"

"What?" Harry asked sullenly as he stretched against the bed.

Harry whimpered as pain shot through the stiff muscles. "Here," Draco rolled off him and sat cross legged next to him, "Roll over and I'll help while I explain. Since it was my fault, besides, I can't have my boy toy out of commission."

"Explain what?" Harry looked shocked at what Malfoy had called him. "What do you mean your boy toy!"

"That is what I am explaining," Draco began to massage Harry's shoulder muscles while he spoke since Harry hadn't listened and rolled over, "you see Potter, thanks to you, I will remain quite alone until such time as Voldemort is dead. So I have decided that you will do nicely as a replacement for my usual entertainment. Normally I would fuck a house elf before I would touch you. But I don't seem to have much choice."

Harry made a strangled sound, "You could always get Kreacher up here."

Draco continued massaging, "I could, but what fun would that be? Seeing you squirm is so much more entertaining." He moved to sit on Harry's stomach, "Give me your arm."

Harry mutely held up his right arm, his thoughts racing. "Well I won't let you. Not again."

Malfoy laughed, "Do you really think you can stop me? Your body wants it Potter." He reached down and ran a finger over Harry, who immediately hardened, "apparently quite a bit. So you may as well admit it." He leaned down and stretched his form over Harry's. "Until we're ready to head out, you and I are trapped here. And there doesn't seem to be much else to do." He curled his body around Harry's, "so unless you want Granger and Weasley to find out about your first little adventure into the wonderful world of sex, you won't say no."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Draco shrugged, "If you want to look at it like that. I'm helping you Potter. It's your turn to help me." He moved suggestively, "Now unless you want to start all over again, we had better go get something to eat." He stood and stretched, "By the way, where's the clothing around here?"

Harry stood and stalked to a closet. He threw the Slytherin a robe and quickly wrapped one around himself. He then walked out of the room without a comment. Draco shrugged, he would get over it eventually. He on the other hand had better get moving, before the spell stopped Potter, or pulled Malfoy out of the room on his rear. He stood and walked out of the room after his new lover.

Hermione looked at Harry anxiously, "Didn't you sleep well Harry?" She was pointedly ignoring Draco, who sat at his end of the table watching Harry with a smirk.

"I slept fine 'Mione." Harry was pale and it was obvious that Hermione didn't believe him, nor did Ron.

"Sure mate. He probably was just too upset over this whole mess to sleep Hermione." Ron clapped him on the back, "When did you want to leave and start our search?"

Harry sighed, "I suppose we should look at making a map or something. Pin point Voldemort's last known position and go from there."

Ron nodded, "There's a map in the other room. I'll go and get it shall I?" Harry nodded and Ron left the room.

"Harry, are you sure you are all right?" Hermione placed her hand over his worriedly, "You looked peakish." She laid her hand on his forehead, "Are you coming down with something?"

"Really Mione I'm fine." He looked pointedly at Malfoy, "Just having a hard time adjusting to my new roommate."

Draco grinned, "So sorry Potter. I'll have to be careful to make myself a more desirable partner in the future." His gaze slid over Harry suggestively and Harry flushed as he felt himself respond. "Perhaps the Weasel could give me pointers."

"On self inflicted death Malfoy." Ron deposited the map on the table. "This is an enchanted one." He pulled a small pen from a case attached to the map. He drew a circle around an area of the map and a small three dimensional picture immediately hovered in the air above the map. "It shows you the area you circle, as it looks right then." He flipped and capped the pen and the picture disappeared.

"Useful," Draco commented as he walked over to join them, "There." He pointed to a small town on the map, "That's where he was the last time I saw him." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself as he leaned forward. Noticing the brunette blush he grinned, "He has multiple places, and his servants get him more. He tends to keep to quiet areas. They don't stir up trouble in the direct area til just before they leave it. He's been here," he pointed to the countryside where the Riddle house was located, "here," he pointed to a small town in Afghanistan, "here," he pointed to New York City in America, "and here that I know of," his last indication was a city in Germany. "Where he goes next is anyone's guess."

Ron looked at Draco scathingly, "So we sacrificed Harry for this? Gee, how useful Malfoy."

"Ron, stop. If he didn't have something more useful, he wouldn't be here." Harry almost choked as he defended Draco. He felt the heat of the Slytherin's hand almost burning him through his shirt. He shrugged slightly trying to knock it off.

Draco noticed the shrug and grinned to himself. He allowed his hand to slide to the back of Harry's neck where he began to lightly move his finger against Harry's skin. The movement covered by the boy's hair. "I do. We have ways of following and tracking the master. That way when he calls us, we know where to go. It's a trail of sorts that he leaves for us. He doesn't bother to change it because no one who has left him has ever lived long enough to use it to betray him."

"And you think you'll fair better?" Hermione looked at Draco with interest.

"I know I will. I have golden boy with me." Draco allowed his hand to drop and walked back to the corner of the room. "Get me to the house he had in Germany, I'll track him."

Harry nodded, "Then that's what we do. Mione, Ron, how long will it take you to get things settled so we can leave?"

The couple looked at each other seeming to confer wordlessly. Finally Hermione looked back at Harry, "A week."

Draco smiled at this and winked suggestively at the now pale Harry. "A week?" Harry gulped, "Are you sure Mione?" She nodded. "Well then. I guess Malfoy and I will see you in a week." Harry hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand before the two flooed out. He turned to look at Malfoy who stood in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Just thinking Potter." He grinned at the inquisitive look that passed over Harry's face, "About all the interesting things we can find to do in a week." He walked to the door, "I'm heading back to bed, coming? Or will I have to drag you?" He took a few steps down the hallway.

"Do I really have a choice?" Harry sighed and walked out of the room, around the corner and smack into Draco. He gasped as lips met his and hands slid around him, then under his shirt to caress his back.

"Of course you have a choice Potter. My bed, or yours?"


	4. Drunk and Disorderly

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. Welcome to the twisted world of my version of Harry Potter!

Chapter 4

_Why were you creepin' 'round late last night?  
Why could I see two shadows movin' in your bedroom light?  
Now you're dressed in black, when I left you were dressed in white  
Can you fill me in?  
Calls diverted to answer phone  
Red wine bottle half the contents gone  
Midnight return Jacuzzi turned on  
Can you fill me in?_

_-Craig David "Fill Me In"_

Harry glared at Malfoy, "I live in this house, something happened once. Being trapped with you does not mean it will happen again." He tried to push Draco away.

"That shows how well you know the human anatomy Potter." Draco allowed Harry to pull back slightly but kept his arm around Harry's waist, his hand caressing the soft skin under his shirt. "You've been deflowered Potter, you won't be able to help it." He watched the blush creep up Harry's neck, "I give it twenty-four hours. For now however, I want to sleep, so come along like a good boy Potter." He took a step, pulling Harry with him.

Harry sighed, "As if I can say no?" He tried to slip out from Draco's hold. "Do you mind?" He looked at the blonde irritably and almost walked into a statue.

"Of course not Potter. I don't mind at all." Draco almost howled with laughter, "Walk much? You have to look in front of you. Otherwise painful accidents tend to occur." He smirked, "of course I could always guide you Potter, but somehow I doubt you would like the way I guide right now." He leaned closer and brushed his mouth over Harry's. Harry simply narrowed his eyes and face resolutely forward, headed to the bedroom. Draco chuckled softly. This was fun, he'd never played this particular angle, and it was funny to watch the victim. Especially since it was Potter. "Need anything from anywhere else?" Draco was honestly interested in what Harry would do while he slept. He couldn't leave, and was effectively the Slytherin's prisoner.

"I have a book and a few other things in the bedroom." Harry mentally cursed, he hadn't meant to talk to Malfoy at all until later. "I'll be fine." He opened the door and pulled away from the hand still send tingles over his skin, "We can hardly walk through a door together." He flushed in triumph as Malfoy released his waist and he walked over to the wardrobe. The blonde watched him walk away. He had felt the brunette shiver as his hand had worked it's magic. He knew that the Gryffindor was more than aware of every move he made. His half closed in heavy lidded anticipation of the rest of this little play. He caught the edges of his sweater and pulled it off deliberately throwing it at Harry's feet. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Heading to bed Potter. I told you last night that I sleep naked." Harry spun, his eyes wide, Draco stood in front of him in all his glory. "Problems Potter?" All Harry could do was make odd choking noises as for the first time he fully saw the body that had so skillfully robbed his this morning. "Good, well then, I'm headed to sleep for a bit. Wake me for dinner will you Potter?" He climbed into Harry's bed and settled himself under the covers.

Harry finally recovered his voice, "That's my bed!"

Draco's lips curved, "Then kick me out of it. But remember what happens in my bed Potter. Having me here is really much safer." He yawned and promptly fell asleep.

Harry whirled, his face bright red as he pulled a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil with eraser out of his wardrobe. He walked to a window and sat in a chair looking out. What the hell had happened in the last day? He and Malfoy had ended up cursed to be together until Voldemort was dead, and they couldn't lie to each other. And somehow, Harry had ended up being seduced by the enigmatic blonde in the bed. He didn't call it rape, or any other term. If he was completely honest with himself, and he tried to be, he had wanted it. It had felt, his mind searched for an adequate term and finally gave up. Amazing would have to do, perhaps mind boggling. Draco had speculated that he had never done anything with the girls because they didn't turn him on. If being turned on was melting in someone hands, then maybe he was right. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back. He couldn't deal with this. Discovering that he was turned on by guys was shocking enough. Having the guy in question be Malfoy just added insult to injury. He wondered if he would be able to avoid the Slytherin's advances. Because Malfoy had made it very obvious that he _would_ continue to toy with Harry.

He turned and looked at the lump under the covers. Why the hell had Malfoy even started it? He had seemed surprised by Harry's reaction, as surprised as Harry himself. So why did he even start it? At first he had been convinced Malfoy was playing a sick joke, trying to scare him, but then the bedroom. He looked at the bed he had been tied to just that morning. The covers were still rumpled. He shuddered and looked away. He looked down at the pad where his hand had begun to draw with a will of its own. He had drawn Malfoy. He glared and put the pad and pencil away from him. He stood and yawned. As much as he hated it, he was tired, and given what the blonde had said, there was no way he was sleeping in the other bed. Which left, the one the Slytherin was sprawled across, Harry gulped and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and carefully, to keep from waking the other boy, eased himself onto the outer edge, clinging for dear life to both keep from falling, and from touching Malfoy, he fell asleep.

Harry woke to find himself wrapped in a set of arms. A pair of cool grey eyes looked down at him, "You were supposed to wake me for dinner Potter." He blinked groggily as he tried to figure out why someone was in his bed, and above all, why that someone was Malfoy. Draco grinned as his hands began to wonder over Harry's body, "Of course I don't mind that much. I understand how alluring I am." Everything came flooding back and Harry gasped as Malfoy's hand ran over his inner thigh. "Something you wanted to say Potter?"

Harry tried to roll over and away from him, "Nothing at all Malfoy, you just startled me." He discovered that his movements were in vain and finally gave up. He looked at the blonde, "Yes Malfoy?"

"Nothing, just considering starting my dinner with you Potter." Draco slid his hands under the edge of Harry's shirt and pulled it up slightly, exposing a narrow strip of skin. He grabbed Harry's hands as he tried to pull his shirt down. "Ah ah Potter. I'm examining the goods." He lowered his lips to the exposed skin and licked it lightly, "Mmm, delicious." He kissed the skin, "So you or dinner, dinner or you. Such decisions." He continued to lick and kiss the small strip of skin. Harry was biting his lip as he felt his body reacting to this amazing new feeling. "I need a moment to think, you don't mind do you Potter?" He swirled his tongue inside Harry's belly button eliciting a groan. "I didn't think so." He continued his torture of the brunette's midsection. He sat firmly on Harry's hips, his hands pinning Harry's. "I think," he said between kissed, "that I should eat. I may be used to multiple sexscapades a day, but poor little Potter may get his brains scrambled." He sat up to look at the Gryffindor below him, "what there is left of them that is."

Harry glared at him, "I was tired, and if you weren't in MY bed, I wouldn't have been in the same bed with you at all." He tried to move again and stifled a groan as it rubbed certain things against Malfoy. "Get off me."

"Get you off? Why Potter, I never thought you'd ask." Malfoy smirked as he watched Harry's eyes panic and he brought his mouth crushing against the Gryffindor's." Harry tried to protest, but after a moment, he surrendered to the amazing torments Malfoy was performing on his mouth. He felt his mouth invaded and he gasped and was rewarded with a nip on his bottom lip. Draco continued his ruthless exploration of the Gryffindor's mouth as he slid a leg between Harry's. He finally surfaced for breath and grinned down at Harry. "You need practice in snogging Potter. Now, go make me dinner." And with that he stood and walked just outside the door.

Harry rolled off the bed. It had happened, again. He groaned and glared at the door. He knew Malfoy must be on the other side, and there was no way that he was going to give him the satisfaction of hearing Harry lose it. Instead he walked over to the window and picked up the picture he had drawn. Calmly he tore it from the book then whirled and threw it in the fire place, "Incindio!" it burst into flames. Feeling slightly better, Harry followed Malfoy down to the kitchen for dinner.

Ginny looked around the kitchen, "So three days with Malfoy alone. How are you doing?" The mentioned party was at the farthest point their mutual bond allowed. In the next room on the other side of the wall playing the piano.

"I'm going to kill something?" Harry took a drink of tea. "I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. I kind of asked for it. It's just that he's damned annoying, and he knows it and enjoys it." He thought of their odd housekeeping setup. "He doesn't do chores, the only thing he cleans is himself, repeatedly, for lengthy amounts of time."

She smiled, "We always knew he was a prat, now you know he's a clean prat. You're acting weird Harry, what's wrong?" She laid a hand on his knee concernedly.

"Nothing," he looked at the wall on the other side of which sat his housemate.

"Problems with Malfoy? You know you only have to say the word Harry and we would all come stay here with you." She sat back and watched him speculatively.

"No, that's not it." He looked up at her, "Ginny, do you ever wonder what would have happened had we kept dating?" The question surprised him as much as her.

"Sure, at one point all the time. But I realize why you did what you did Harry. And you're right. But I'm still here as your friend. And you'll never manage to shake me from that." She patted his hand, "And I'm so grateful to you for introducing me to Dudley. He's grown up so much since we were in school and he tormented him."

He smiled, "Yeah, you two go great together." He looked into space again but was rapidly brought back by Ginny.

"Why do you ask?"

He blushed slightly, "I was just thinking about it. Wondering what would have happened if I hadn't been the boy who lived."

She quirked her head, "Well I can tell you a few things that wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been saved, Voldemort would have the sorcerer's stone, Sirius would have been dead much sooner and much more horribly, you wouldn't have had to dance with Padma Patil, they would still have time turners at the ministry, and Voldemort would currently dominate the world. Harry what's brought this about?"

He looked up, "I just, everything in my life is connected to that somehow. My schooling, my friends, my relationships. I was afraid to have one for fear of losing that person. I wonder what would have happened had we been able to stay together."

She laughed gently, "I would be ready to murder Draco Malfoy right now, and we would be kissing."

He looked at her startled, "Oh."

She smiled, "Harry, that's what relationships are. Talking, trusting one another, and being able to enjoy physical contact with the other person."

He smiled, "I suppose so." He flushed slightly, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

It was Ginny's turn to look startled, "If you want to." Harry leaned forward and touched his lips to Ginny's. He was startled, it felt nice, but, it lacked something. He almost cursed as he realized that he was comparing it to Malfoy's aggressive kisses. Ginny frowned slightly as Harry pulled back, "Harry, what's going on?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, curiosity. I guess I'm jealous, you and Lee, Ron and Mione." He hung his head so she wouldn't see the haunted look in his eyes.

Ginny put an arm around his shoulders, "Your day will come. With Draco's help, we'll kill Voldemort, then you can live a normal life Harry."

He looked up, "Do you really think so?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "I know so. Now, I have got to get to Lee's. I'll see you for dinner tonight."

He groaned, "That's right, we're all going out tonight aren't we?"

She nodded, "And it's your week to pay. So don't try to worm out."

He stuck his tongue out, "Then you remind the others that where I go, Malfoy goes."

She flipped her hair, "They'll live. They're going to have to get over it eventually." Kissing Harry once more on the cheek she stood and left. A moment later he heard her floo away.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Draco change for the fifth time. "Are you really that worried about what the others will think?"

Draco turned with a glare, "the Gryffindorks? Hardly. I'll be in public Potter. For the first time in three days someone will see me besides your group of goody goods."

Harry shook his head and fell back on the bed, "Happy Malfoy?"

Draco had returned to his study in the mirror, finished with the final touches on his hair before turning to reply, "Ecstatic, thrilled, amazed, not simply happy Potter. That's far too mild a term." He walked over, "Are you ready?"

Harry gave him a look, "I was ready half an hour ago."

"Good, then let's go." Draco walked out with Harry slowly following. Draco had left him alone since their first encounter, the second day in the house. This was the fourth, Harry wondered what the devious blonde was planning. He looked at Malfoy once they reached the fireplace and raised an inquisitorial eyebrow. "We have to go together Potter." Malfoy looked at the fireplace with apparent irritation, "otherwise the flames will go out like last time."

Harry looked at the fireplace, "Oh, right. Well, I suppose we stand together then." He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the flames. He stepped in and looked at Malfoy expectantly, "Coming?"

Draco looked at the small space, "It's going to be impossible! Tell them we cancel," he commanded imperiously.

Harry shook his head, "We all promised we would never miss a dinner, on pain of death. Besides, if we don't go out, you're stuck around us longer."

"Is that a threat Potter?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Not at all, simply a fact, flooing is the easiest way to get places quickly. A broom might be a bit difficult given our circumstances. And if we're going to kill Voldemort, we're going to have to floo places."

The blonde glared at the calm reason, "Fine, but I still think it's impossible."

Harry shook his head, "No it isn't, we just have to crowd." He beckoned Draco over.

Draco looked at it and suddenly grinned, "Maybe you're right Potter. We just have to get a bit closer." He stepped into the fire and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close, so that their bodies touched from shoulder to toe.

Harry gasped, "That's not quite what I meant."

"Too bad Potter," Draco grinned wickedly, "The Leaky Cauldron." With a swirl of green flames, they were gone.

"So how are things going at the house? Do you two have a plan for where we start yet?" Hermione asked as the waiter cleared away their dinner plates.

Draco had been surprised, instead of staying in Diagon Alley, the friends had headed out into Muggle London. Walking into the restaurant it was obvious they were well known. They were led to a corner in back and the waiter had given Draco a once over and speculative look as he handed out the menus, took Draco's drink order, and verified that everyone else would have, "The usual." Draco had watched them all talk, and joke, he had never realized that the Gryffindor's were this close knit. He had begun to feel out of place as again, the only order that had to be taken for food, was his. He watched as Harry, Dudley, and Ron discussed something called baseball with the waiter, who they apparently were on good terms with, since he used all their names. The girls giggled and occasionally would whisper to their boyfriends, who would turn bright red. Draco felt, for the first time ever, completely alone and out of place. He glared more and more as the evening progressed. They sat at a large circular table, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Dudley, then back to Ginny. Draco looked up surprised as all eyes turned towards him.

"Not really, Malfoy knows where he was last, and he knows how to trail him. But you know that already. I guess what we're really waiting on is everything to get finalized with all of you. Ron, what did you tell the landlord?"

Ron laughed, "Given that Fred and George just bought the building? I said we were going on a grand vacation and that we would pay rent again when we came home."

Harry shook his head, "So how many stairs did they throw you down?"

Hermione giggled, "They didn't, they stuck his hand to a wall instead. Once they found out what was really going on, they said to tell you good luck and they would look after the place til you got back."

"You told them? What are you going to do? Tell everyone who asks?" Draco eyed the group, "We're not going on a picnic here, the fewer people who know what's going on, the better."

Ginny shook her head, "And in the case of my brothers, it was necessary. They act like goofs, but they are incredibly intelligent. I'll bet what they'll give us is incredibly useful."

"Give us?" Harry looked startled, "What do you mean give us?"

"They said they were putting something together for us. Said they would floo it to headquarters so you should be on the look out for it."

"Do they know that Malfoy is with us?"

She bit her lip, "No, I didn't think they needed to."

"Finally at least some common sense," Draco scowled as Hermione motioned for him to be quiet.

"So we finish tying up loose ends, I estimate, three more days, and then we head out?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. So what for dessert?"

The waiter walked up as everyone laughed, "The usual? Or will anyone be trying the dessert of the month?"

Hermione looked up, "What is it this month? I think I'm ready to try something new."

He smiled, "It's an Italian dessert called tiramisu. Three pieces of white cake, soaked in coffee, with a coffee flavored cream between them, frosted in the same cream, then sprinkled with finely ground coffee and chocolate powder."

Draco's eyes glazed over as he listened, "When did muggles learn to make heaven?"

The waiter looked slightly confused as Harry stomped on the Slytherin's foot under the table. "Don't ask, he's a little on the odd side, I'd say he'll take a piece though. I'll have my cheesecake like normal." The rest of the table ordered and Harry waited for the waiter to walk out of earshot before turning to glare at the blonde, "What do you think you were doing!"

Draco looked at him amused, "Problems Potter?"

"Yes, there is a problem Draco." His head swiveled as Hermione addressed him, "You know better than to address things in magical terms around normal people." She shook her head, "Harry, maybe you two should go home as soon as we finish here."

Harry grimaced, "Maybe you're right Hermione. The two of us coming out is dangerous even if we both behave. I'll miss having coffee with all of you though."

Ginny reached out and gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze, "We'll miss you too. But I'm sure you and Draco could probably both do with some sleep."

Draco stared at them in shock. First off, they were using his given name, second, they were arranging everything. His schedule, his life, his time with Potter even. He glared as the waiter brought the desserts. He watched silently as the rest of the evening progressed. The Gryffindors were completely at ease, even with him there. He had never really thought about them outside of their little fights. They all seemed happy. He observed Hermione and Ron's  
"secret flirting" that supposedly no one knew about but everyone else watched with hidden amusement. He watched Ginny convince Dudley to take her to a ballet before they left. He turned to look at Harry and saw an odd longing in his eyes. He wondered what the brunette did when he wasn't tied to Draco. Was he in the middle of all the plans? Or did he always sit on the outside looking in? For some reason the idea irritated him beyond belief. He glared at the others and finished his tiramisu. Even the wonderful dessert had been ruined by the misery he saw. True it was Potter, but no one should be so left out. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Potter, I need to head to the back of the restaurant, coming?"

Harry shook his head, "Do I really have a choice Malfoy?" He stood, "We'll be right back." He walked to the back of the restaurant with the blonde and turned to look at him before they reached the loo. "What was that about Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, "I wondered if they would even notice if you left if I didn't announce it."

Harry looked at him surprised, "Why wouldn't they?"

"You just looked like you were on the outside looking in Potter. I decided I didn't want to watch it much longer." Draco examined his nails.

"So you dragged me out? Malfoy, whether you like being with my friends or not is your problem. I enjoy their company very much. So next time you have an issue with how they treat me, deal with it. Maybe they have each other, but I have them."

Draco had seen the small flash of pain in Harry's eyes. He smirked, "Sure Potter, whatever you say. Now are we going into the loo or not?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, followed closely by Draco. He heard the door shut and latch behind him. Harry turned, "Malfoy what the hell are you…" He was unable to finish the sentence as a pair of rose colored lips met his. His eyes went wide as Draco backed him against a wall. He wrenched his head to the side, "What are you doing?" his voice was desperate.

Draco smirked even more, "I figured out why you're mine. They leave you out. So I took you. Just a small reminder Potter. You, are mine. And when they make you seem so small and unresponsive, I have to remind myself just how responsive," he pushed his groin against Harry's causing him to gasp, "you are." He released Harry then meticulously straightened first the brunette's hair, then his. "Come on Potter. Let's go back out." With that, Draco left a shocked Harry to be dragged back after him.

They arrived back at the apartment late. Harry hadn't been able to convince the others that he would rather go home and was tired. He looked at the clock and groaned, "Three a.m.? I thought they said we wouldn't be out later than one."

Draco collapsed onto a couch and closed his eyes, "Who would have thought Granger would be so free when drunk? I think she actually groped Weasley when they went to get that third round of drinks." He kicked his shoes off and slid further into the cushioning.

"That was the seventh round. I would think you would know, especially since you got something every round." Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco slumped to the side. "Are you going to be able to make it up the stairs?"

"Yeah, n'problemo." Draco laughed, "Your face when gin-girl sat on Dursley was hilarious. Weasley's was even funnier when Granger sat on him."

Harry shook his head, better to head Malfoy away from this topic, "And yours was a comedy when you tripped over your own foot and landed headfirst in that woman's cake. She had to be at least in her 70s. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack. If she dies in the next week, you're to blame Malfoy."

Draco waved Harry's comment aside, "Yesh yesh, but really Potter, what was with that look? You don't still have feelings for gin-girl do you?" Had Harry been paying attention he would have seen Draco's eyes open, sharp and calculating, to watch him, but he had turned away to hide the flush he felt creeping up his neck. He shook his head vigorously. "Oh good," Draco closed his eyes again, "because I don't feel like dealing with that sort of drama. And if I'm stuck with you lot as long as I think, it would be inevitable."

Harry rolled his eyes, "If you're with us long enough to deal with drama, it will have taken us too long."

"I think you underestimate the Dark Lord Potter. But believe as you will. Now," he instructed imperiously, "help me to bed before I fall asleep and trap us both here." He attempted to stand and fell over, "see?"

Harry walked over and offered a hand, "Get up Malfoy." Draco took the hand and stood falling against Harry. The brunette rolled his eyes and steadied him, "let's go."

They reached the top of the stairs and Draco turned a pale shade of green, "Screw the bed Potter, get me to a toilet." He lurched against the wall, heading towards the loo. Harry snatched the door open just in time for him to collapse in front of the toilet and puke. Harry watched as Draco's system purged itself of the toxins he had ingested. About fifteen minutes later Draco sat back against the wall. His face was covered in beads of sweat, but the green tinge was gone.

Harry sat down next to him, offering a cup of water, and a washcloth. "Here, let me wipe your forehead," he gently swiped the sweat away and Draco washed out his mouth. Harry was shocked when Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Just let me sit for a moment Potter." His voice sounded tired, and his eyes were dropping shut.

"I don't know that that's a good idea, you should get to bed Malfoy, a real bed." But he was already too late. Draco slid down, curling up, his head in Harry's lap. "Oh well, you'll wake up eventually." Harry summoned a couple of towels. He used one to cushion his own head, and the other to cover the sleeping blonde. "Good night Draco Malfoy." Harry relaxed against the wall and fell asleep.


	5. Dinner Guests

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. Continue act five!

Chapter 5

_You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_

_-Alien Ant Farm "Smooth Criminal"_

Draco woke with his head pounding. He blinked bleary eyes and tried to stretch. Pain shot through his limbs as he grimaced. Why did his bed feel like a hard floor? He looked around as his vision cleared and his memory of last night returned. It felt like a hard floor because it WAS a hard floor. He blinked as he realized that he was still cushioned in Harry Potter's lap. He looked up at the brunette and smiled, poor Potter. He had been really out of it last night. To make it even worse, he had puked in front of Potter. He scowled and sat up, "Potter." The other boy stirred slightly. Draco looked down at the towel half covering him and the obviously uncomfortable position that Potter was in. He sighed and stood. Carefully he levitated the brunette and took him to the bedroom.

Carefully he sat him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He wasn't sure why he was taking such care with him, but he felt oddly obligated. He walked over to the window and sat. He looked down at the floor and saw the edge of a book sticking out from under the corner of a dresser. He bent and picked it up. Flipping through it he stopped dead as he recognized a face staring out at him. He looked over the sketch; the details took his breath away. He had no idea that Potter was this good. Or that Potter had studied him this much. His eyes looked cold, and he mouth was turned up in a small smirk as through the portrait knew something about the real Draco that made him inferior. He shifted his eyes to Potter. Did he really look at everyone like that? Obviously it must have been a semi-normal occurrence for Potter to be able to portray it so well. He looked at it again and his eyes narrowed. He didn't look half bad like that. Rather attractive really. Draco continued to flip and was continually astounded by the amazing quality of the sketches. Towards the back of the book were color scenes. They were breathtaking. He looked up at the boy in the bed again. If these pictures were anything to go by, Potter had the soul of a poet.

The Slytherin quickly began to reevaluate his concept of the boy who lived. He walked to his bed and sat down on it. Carefully he tucked the notebook away. He would contemplate the drawings again later. For now he wanted to think more about last night, and what he had learned. Draco inspected his fingernails as he thought, an old habit, and most likely a vain one. His looks had been his one pride that he had been able to maintain. His pride in family had been lost when his father had made an idiot out of himself. It had been hard to admit, but watching his father crawl back to a master who had killed his wife had finished that. His father may not understand love or true loyalty, but Draco did, he thought.

The Gryffindors had surprised him. He had watched them grow up together. From first day, year one at Hogwarts, to the day they had turned and walked out of the school forever. That entire time Weasley, Granger, and Potter had been inseparable. Weasley and Granger obviously still were, but Potter seemed to have been left out of the equation entirely. He understood leaving friends, but he had never left them by themselves, completely alone. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't have known what to do if he had. But the two had always had each other. And together they had turned their back on him when he walked away from the Dark Lord. He had expected the brave and loyal gits to stay together forever. Weasley and Granger had always been there for Potter, yet suddenly, they weren't. They went down a bit in his estimation. He had always respected the Gryffindor trio. Of course Draco had never liked them, but he had grudgingly admitted long ago that they deserved respect. He was mildly disgusted with them actually. Potter would never say anything about the loneliness they were inflicting on him. He was too noble, sickeningly noble on a normal basis. He would never consider intruding on them. And they weren't realizing that he was left to himself, that he was vulnerable. Prey for just such a person as Draco himself. Stupid gits.

Draco heard a stirring from the bed and walked over. Potter's eyes opened and he looked at the Slytherin groggily, "Whad're you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you to wake up git. We fell asleep in the bathroom, remember?" Draco sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry shook his head, "We did?" His eyes drifted shut as he curled in the blankets. "I'm hot."

Draco put his hand on the brunette's forehead and made a face, "You feel slightly warm." The blonde wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be feeling, but Potter's forehead was warm to his hand. Draco's mother had done this when he had complained of feeling hot. Sometimes she said he was just fine, other times she said he felt warm and would have him take a hot bath and then send the house elf up with soup. He looked around, "I guess you should take a bath."

"Nuh uh," Harry snuggled deeper into the covers. "Dun wanna move."

"Come on Potter. This isn't an option. Let's get you up and to the bathroom." Draco pulled the covers from the bed and mentally kicked himself for sounding like an old hen. But he really wasn't certain what would happen if Potter died and the vows were unfulfilled. For all he knew, he would have to carry the now-dead-boy-who-lived's corpse around until Voldemort was dead. There was no way in hell. He put his arm around Potter and heaved him til he was sitting up, "Come on Potter, I can't carry you."

Harry blinked, "Where're we goin'?" The words were slurred and the brunette was obviously still tired. Draco groaned and just continued heaving him to his feet. He stumbled slightly as he opened the door and made a note to himself to never leave his wand somewhere again. He had looked for it when he woke, but it must have been left downstairs somewhere. His levitation of Potter last night had been easy, but he could only make the spell work every now and then without a wand. He cursed mentally as they finally reached the bathroom door.

"Stay here Potter." He propped the Gryffindor against the wall and opened the door. He started water running and went back to find Potter on the floor at the base of the wall where he had left him. "Don't do this Harry, I can't keep picking you up." Draco pulled him to his feet again, "Let's get you in the bathroom."

Harry seemed a bit more aware as he looked around, "Wha's goin' on?"

Draco sighed in relief, "You feel hot, you need a bath."

Harry pulled himself from the Slytherin's hold, "Nha, I always get hot at night." He looked around, "Did we never leave? I thought I dreamed that you had taken me to the bedroom."

"No, that wasn't a dream. I wanted a real bed, and I couldn't go without taking you too."

Harry shrugged and decided not to let the water go to waste, "Turn around."

Malfoy's eyebrows went up, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to use the bath since it's here. And I won't undress in front of you. So turn around."

Much relieved that Potter wasn't sick or dying, Draco reverted to a mask to keep Potter from wondering why he had been brought back here, or picking at the motives too deeply. "You act as though I haven't seen your naked ass before Potter. Maybe I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Harry glared at him, "Turn around Malfoy."

Draco allowed himself to smirk, "For now Potter."

Not questioning the comment, Harry quickly undressed and slid into the tub. He sighed as he felt the warm water begin to work out the aches from sleeping on the floor. "Why did you think I was sick? And how did you get me here?"

Draco glared at the wall, "You said you were hot. And you weren't very coherent. So I pulled you out of bed and got you down here."

Harry gaped at him, "Hold on, how long have you been talking to me?"

Draco stopped to consider the question, "About twenty minutes or so now."

Harry began to laugh, "I guess I should warn you I sleep talk. I'll answer anything and say anything to stay in bed longer. I only remember the last minute or so."

Draco's mouth dropped open as he kept his gaze fixed on the opposite wall, "So you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

Harry looked slightly puzzled, "No why?"

Draco's smirk returned as he turned to stare full at the Gryffindor, "Because you said some rather interesting things." This could work to his advantage, he pulled off his shirt and his hands went to unsnap and unzip his fly.

"What are you doing Malfoy? What did I say?" Harry sat up, then seemed to realize this would give the blonde a better view. He pulled a washcloth over himself.

"Oh, nothing, let's just say that the little vow works while you're asleep then too." He dropped his pants and began to walk calmly to the tub.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing?"

"Why just as you requested earlier Potter, joining you." He slid into the water with a hiss of appreciation. "I had to carry you here Potter, time to pay the house call bill."

"House call bill? It's your fault you're stuck here to begin with!" Harry's eyes filled with panic as he felt a shiver run through his body.

Draco laughed, the sound was full of secrets, and Harry shivered noticeably this time. "Poor Potter, cold? Let me see if I can warm you up."

Harry didn't notice Malfoy's intentions soon enough and the blonde shot through the water, plastering Harry against the back of the tub. Mouth locked on his, hands roaming his body. The Slytherin wormed until his legs were wrapped around Harry, their groins pressed against each other. His hand held the brunette's head captured against his mouth. His tongue slid through the Gryffindor's every defense as his remaining hand slid to Harry's backside.

Harry gasped, his body arching towards Malfoy's, pressing them closer together and giving Draco better access to the sweet richness that was Harry's mouth. The blonde dived, his hands and legs keeping Potter flush against him as he ground against the other. Without warning Malfoy pulled back, "Now wasn't that fun?" His body was still wrapped around the brunette's, his hand sliding down to hold Harry firmly.

Harry's eyes were slightly dazed and he let out a breath. His wet chest rose and fell as his body reacted to Malfoy's touch. "Draco…" he couldn't seem to help himself as his body began to grind back.

The Slytherin laughed, "Poor little Potter." He pulled him from the wall and wormed his way around him until Draco now reclined against the tub, with Harry captured in his lap. His erection pressed against Harry's backside as his hands found Harry's own need. He bit softly on the brunette's neck as his hands began to massage and toy. Harry moaned and moved against Draco's hold, driving himself against the blonde's groin. Draco bit down a bit harder and Harry whimpered. "That's it Potter, good boy." Draco began to grind against Harry as his fist pumped against him. Harry's mouth opened and soft sounds of pleasure came out.

"Malfoy, Malfoy," Draco moaned, wondering why Harry sounded annoyed, "MALFOY WAKE UP!" The blonde's eyes popped open and his head jerked up.

"What?!" He looked around himself, he was sitting in a chair next to the bed, which Potter was lying in. They hadn't… It had all been a dream? He sighed in relief before catching his breath. He'd been worried about Harry Potter in a dream? Something was definitely not right.

"Are you even listening Malfoy?"

Draco looked up, his eyes confused, "What?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Apparently not. The doorbell is ringing, and you're laying over my lap. I can't move Malfoy. Not that I could go to get the door without you."

The Slytherin sat up and blinked the graininess from his eyes, "OH, yeah." He stood and walked to the door, looking back only once his smug smirk of superiority was back in place. "Are you coming Potter?"

Harry sat in the living room listening to Ron and Hermione with trepidation. Things were almost ready. He and Malfoy would be joining them soon. They would finally be tracking down his worst enemy. He had been planning for this day for so long. But at the same time, it terrified him. If things went off as planned, he would be headed towards the end of the prophecy. Things were going to end once and for all, one way or the other.

He looked over at the blonde who fidgeted. "Who all is going on this, adventure?"

Hermione looked up surprised, "All of us of course."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And that would include…?"

"Harry, Ron, Lee, Ginny, myself, and you."

"Why on earth are all these people coming?"

"Ron and I are going because we swore to Harry that we would be with him to the end. The three of us have been through a lot together and I'll be damned if we would leave him now. Lee is going because his connections and such with the muggles may come in handy, and Ginny is going because she wants to help. We won't just be facing Voldemort, Draco. He'll have Death Eaters with him. And since Harry must deal with the Dark Lord, we'll be the ones who have to keep the others away from him."

Draco looked slightly abashed. He hadn't thought about that part. "And what do I do?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Why I thought that was obvious. From what you told Harry, you'll help him face down Voldemort. Your vow shared that responsibility between the two of you. I'm sure you'll have to deal with your father as well, but we'll be protecting you while you help Harry."

Harry almost laughed at the stunned look on Draco's face, "Problems with that Malfoy?"

"No, no, of course not. The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner I can get away from you." Oddly that thought didn't make him happy. He shook it off, "So when do we leave?"

Ron looked at Hermione and something seemed to pass between them before he answered, "Tomorrow."

Draco sat looking out the window wearily. He and Potter had been working all afternoon following the visit from the other wizard teens. He sighed as he considered all the work he had done. They had packed, researched, plotted, and planned. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed at the moment, unfortunately, Potter had other plans. He groaned as the Gryffindor walked back over to him. "What Potter?"

"I thought we might go get some dinner before we finished getting ready. We'll want to get an early start tomorrow so we'll want to get to bed at a reasonable hour." Harry gestured to the door, "Diagon Alley?"

Draco stood with an obvious sigh of relief, "Sounds great Potter, anything to get out of here. We meeting people?"

Harry shook his head, "No, everyone else is just as busy getting ready as we are. We'll see them tomorrow." He grabbed a jacket and threw it on. "I should stop by the Burrow before we go though, that all right?" He didn't really expect this to go over very well, the animosity between Draco and Ron's families was almost infamous.

Draco looked slightly surprised, but nodded. "I guess so."

The Gryffindor looked shocked at the blonde's acquiescence to his request, "Are you sure?"

Draco looked up, his expression amused, "Are you trying to talk _me_ out of it Potter? I'll be thrilled to go visit my cousins."

Harry started, he had forgotten that all the families were intermarried. "Okay Malfoy. Let's go floo over then." He walked out, trusting the Slytherin to follow. Draco did, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. The Burrow hm? That would be lots of fun.

The flames at the Burrow billowed and died to reveal Draco and Harry in the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley immediately bustled forward to greet them. "Harry dear! I had no idea you would be stopping by!" She wrapped her arms around her surrogate son and finger combed his hair. "Goodness this hair is getting long. I really should try to trim it again, although knowing you, it won't last for long." She smiled as she turned, "And this…" she faltered for a moment, "this would be Draco Malfoy. Hello young man." She considered the blonde standing before her.

Draco had never felt so out of place in his life. This was Harry's home, he could see that. Molly and his mother were related, and he could see similarities. Most people had barely known his mother, and in public she had seemed conservative and subservient to his father. At home, she had truly cared, and done the best she could for her wayward son. He shook his head, clearing it of the painful memories. "Hello Cousin Molly."

Harry was shocked. He hadn't been sure what to expect from Malfoy, but this quiet and subdued nature certainly hadn't been on the list.

Molly moved forward, and with the instinct of a mother, wrapped her arms around the teen's shoulders. "Welcome to the Burrow, Draco. We were so sorry to hear about your mother."

Draco looked shocked as he was pulled into Molly's embrace. His eyes teared as she held him, "Thank you. I'm going with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to pay him back for her."

Harry stared at the blonde in absolute speechlessness as Molly released Draco and answered him, "I know. Ginny and Lee will be going with you from the sounds of it. All of you will have to take care of each other." Draco nodded and took a step back as she continued; "Now I know you simply came by to pick up a few things Harry dear, but everyone else is here, and I think it would be lovely if you two would stay for a family dinner."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment and turned to look solemnly at Molly, "We'd be glad to."

The entire room, consisting of Arthur Weasley, Fred and George, Ginny, Lee, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, looked up as Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room followed by Harry and Draco. "Mum, who were you…" Ron looked stunned as he saw the two behind her. "What's he doing here?!"

Molly gave him a stern look, "Ronald Weasley! Where did you leave your manners young man? Draco and Harry are family, and since all of you seem so bent on going and getting yourselves killed, I wanted them to join us for one last family dinner."

Mr. Weasley gave his wife a searching look and she nodded to him, "Well then, welcome back Harry, welcome to the Burrow, Draco. Come on now boys, grab a plate and come sit down. Fred and George were just telling us about a new product they've developed to terrorize the wizarding world." He beamed at the twins proudly.

George laughed and continued his explanation of the new ice cream that caused a person to act like an animal based on the flavor. He offered samples and everyone shrugged, accepting the different flavors. Draco watched in amazement as Ron roared, leaping on Hermione after a few spoonfuls of "Lemony Lions". Dudley climbed to the top of the ceiling and refused to come down until his "Strawberry Spiderweb" wore off, and ducked for cover as Bill swung across the room to groom his wife after a large mouthful of "Orange Orangutan".

Harry declined the offer of their inspired "Chocolate Frog". "That's okay guys. I don't need ice cream to act like a fool." He shook his head smiling as they plied him with "Peppermint Pelicans" and "Newty Nilla".

"You know, life's more fun when you play Potter." Draco drawled as he extended his hand for one of the cups. Fred winked at the room at large and handed a cup over. "Even I loosen up sometimes." As the first taste slid down his throat, Draco felt a foreboding shudder ripple through him. Not wanting to look as though he was chickening out, he quickly finished the ice cream.

"Did we mention that eating it quick is a bad idea?" Draco couldn't tell which twin had said it, his vision was blurring. A moment later it cleared, and for some reason, everyone looked much larger.

"Hey! What's going on?" he yelled, or would have, if his voice was working. He heard a high pitched squeaking as the room erupted in laughter.

Harry reached over to scoop the panicked looking white ferret up off the chair. "Now that's just unfair. Does that happen with all the ice cream?" He petted the furiously squeaking Draco.

George finally managed to stop laughing long enough to answer, "Yeah. Actually Fred and I have been arguing over whether or not to put a disclaimer on the cartons. I think this way is funnier."

Hermione shook her head as she reached over to pay the wriggling rodent. "Calm down Draco. You ate "Ferrety Fudge Ripples". How long does the effect last you two?" She asked as she poked Ron, who had collapsed on the ground in hysterical laughter, in the side.

"It's only supposed to last 10 minutes or so. But we've been having a few problems with the timing. I think we got the rodent family down to half an hour. Anyone want more?" Fred smiled innocently at his mother.

Draco's eyes widened, half an hour?! No, no, no, no, no, no! He squeaked imperiously at Potter. "GET ME OUT!" Then bit his finger.

Harry looked down in surprise. "Hey guys, maybe I should uh, take him home…" He pried the jaws loose before anyone else could see what had happened.

Molly nodded, "That might be for the best. Although, you could go upstairs, or out in the back yard for a bit. Give poor Draco a chance to calm down and regain his form."

Harry looked at the quivering white ball of fur, "Will that work?" Draco nodded and pointed his nose to the stairs. This was a perfect opportunity to see more, and maybe learn more about the surprising Gryffindor.

"We'll go up to Ron and my room then. I'm gunna take more food up if you don't mind."

Molly shook her head, "Of course not dear. You look half starved, and this journey of yours isn't going to help that. We'll see you when Draco feels back to his self."

Harry piled his plate full, and carried the now docile white ferret up to the only room he had thought of as 'his' since leaving Hogwarts.


	6. Zoology and Confessions

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. Curtain up!

Chapter 6

_A better kiss, Hotter Touch, A better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet_

_Sweetie you have me…_

_Exchanging body heat_

_In the passenger's seat_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_-Panic At the Disco! "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"_

Harry opened the door to his and Ron's room and almost laughed. After he and Ron had gotten their apartment, Molly had cleaned the room so thoroughly she had almost scrubbed the paint off the walls. Harry had been surprised when Molly had said that she would be leaving their room alone other than that. "All of my children will always have a home here, Harry. And you belong to our family now."

The room was scrupulously clean, the beds made, the floor scoured of all clothing, trash, schoolbooks, and other sundry items that had littered it while he and Ron had lived there. He set Draco down carefully on his bed and settled himself next to the ferret, placing a plate in front of him. He sighed as he settled his plate in his lap and relaxed against the wall. "I am sorry Draco. I had no idea what the ice cream was capable of or I would have warned you."

The ferret squeaked as it looked at Harry. Nibbling carefully on a part of a potato Draco considered what had happened. He didn't really blame anyone. He should have known better than to eat anything that the Weasley twins had produced. He listened absent mindedly as Harry talked, discussing the plans for the search for Voldemort. He chuckled to himself as Harry agonized over everything. The Gryffindor had seemed so at home here, as relaxed as he had at Hogwarts.

It was odd to see Harry so comfortable. Technically Grimauld Place was his home. But he was always tense, always sad. Probably because of what had happened to his father's best friend. Draco remembered his father's cronies' pleasure, those that returned, the night Sirius Black died. He shook his head, chewing on a crust of bread thoughtfully as he stared at the green eyed boy towering above him. Harry seemed to have forgotten that he was there at all. He was talking to himself, the happenings at his cousin's meeting, Draco's appearance, the chance of his survival at Voldemort's hands.

"If the prophecy was right, I'll die or he will. With the horcruxes, my death is more likely than his. But maybe I can take him out with me." Draco stared at his former nemesis in shock. Prophecy? What prophecy? Death? Harry couldn't possibly be talking about Voldemort. He'd never heard of anything like that. Surely the Dark Lord would have known, and what he knew, Draco's father had known. If he had been in his human form, he would have been biting his nails. He wondered what else the "Golden Trio" was hiding from him. Hm… he just might have to go about finding out. He had promised to share information, Harry had promised no such thing. But he had promised to tell the truth always.

Harry finally came back to the real world as he heard an odd bone crunching sound. He looked at the bed to see a very naked Draco Malfoy sitting next to a spilled plate of food. "Malfoy! Are you alright?" Harry averted his eyes quickly moving to the dresser to pull out one of his old robes and throw it to the ex-Slytherin.

Draco stretched, joints popping. "I'm fine. Merlin Potter, you act like you haven't seen me naked before. That was a bit of a harrowing experience." He picked up the plate and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to nibble like that?"

Harry stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before he nodded, "I'm sure it was. And you should put the robe on in case anyone comes up."

Draco held up the wand he had filched from Harry as he had changed, "Sealamente! There, no worries now."

Harry cleared his throat, "Don't you want your clothes though? It's cold in here sometimes."

Draco grinned, "Nha, I'm just fine. As a matter of fact Potter, maybe you should join me, I see sweat." He pointed the wand at Harry, "Accio clothes."

Harry's eyes widened as the clothing pulled at him, trying to leave his body. "Not funny Malfoy!" He jerked as a cold draft hit his legs. Looking down he realized that the stitching had undone itself, the fabric slid away, then the pants had remade themselves as they flew though the air to land next to the blonde on the bed. He grasped desperately for the shirt as it followed, then staggered to his knees with a thump as his shoes and socks slid out from under his feet. He tried to glare at the neat pile of clothing on the bed. "I didn't know it worked that way."

Draco slid to his feet smiling slyly, "It all depends on the intent behind the magic Potter. I could have simply had the clothes drag you to me and wrestled you out of them myself. But I wanted to come and get you."

Harry realized with a start that the Slytherin was standing directly in front of him, "Um, what did you, er, want?"

Draco licked his lips slowly, his gaze traveling over the tan boy, "Just you Potter." The gentleness of the kiss startled Harry. He felt himself almost melt into it as Draco's warm arms wrapped around his chill skin. "You're awful cold Potter," Draco murmured against Harry's lips, "maybe I can help you with that." Draco began kneading Harry's back softly as he pulled him slowly towards the bed. "Any objections Potter?"

Harry looked up, his eyes glazed over, his voice breathless, "No."

"Good." He pushed the Gryffindor onto the bed, falling down with him. Harry jerked as Draco's fingers whispered along his skin, "Merlin your skin is gorgeous Harry." He kissed his neck softly, "So beautiful."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Malfoy," Harry inhaled quickly as Draco nibbled lightly on his neck.

"Of course it is Potter, besides, you already said no objections, too late." He traced a path with his tongue down the tan collarbone. "Stop thinking Potter, just feel."

Harry's eyes slid shut as he sighed, "Maybe, just once…"

Draco smiled as he changed his pattern. Carefully he traced a line directly down the middle of Harry's chest with his tongue, stopping just short of his groin. Moving back to his neck, he followed the path again, nipping lightly. Harry moaned as he relaxed into the bed. "So yummy Potter, so very yummy." Draco finally gave in and slid his tongue slowly over Harry's stiff erection. "Dear Merlin that's good."

"I thought that was my line, Draco." Harry sighed in pleasure before his eyes flew open, had he just, was he… He sat bolt upright his eyes wild, "Malfoy stop! We really really shouldn't be doing this here. I mean we shouldn't be doing this…" He gasped, his body bowing towards Draco's entirely too clever mouth. "Malfoy…."

"Un unh Potter, no backing out now," Draco sucked lightly, his tongue playing up and down over the length of him. He scraped his lower teeth over the back of his mouthful. He fought smiling as Harry moaned, falling back against the bed again, almost banging his head on the wall. Draco took this as permission to continue and fell to happily.

Harry had lost his will. Good lord he was good, not just good, amazing. He felt his balls tightening as he almost cried out in pleasure. His eyes glazed over as he arched against the blonde. His breathe left in an almost soundless sigh. He was enjoying this. He should probably be saying no, he should really stop this, but he was so close. He bit his lip as he spilled into Draco's mouth. The blonde lapped at his groin before standing and looking down at the brunette with a possessive gleam in his eyes.

"Hold still Potter, I don't want to accidentally hurt you." He climbed carefully onto the bed squatting over Harry. Harry watched him in interest, how was he going to do this? The situation was not unfamiliar, although Harry's odd acceptance was. Mostly he wondered how Draco would bring him to again. He felt spent, spent and sated. Draco smiled as his hand began to gently massage the Gryffindor's balls, "Ready Potter?" Harry nodded, his gaze holding Draco's as the blonde began to lower himself slowly.

Draco smiled as he used his free hand to point Potter's rapidly stiffening cock at his entrance. His eyes widened as he felt a hand touch his own erection, however. "What are you doing?"

"Not fair that I'm the only one who gets play." Harry almost blushed as he put a sleight pressure on Draco's cock. "You should get to enjoy yourself too."

Draco smiled down at the boy underneath him, "Trust me Potter, I will." With that, he drove himself down on Harry's erection. The sensations sent both boys writhing, enhancing the moment for them both. "Merlin you're big Potter." He began to circle his hips slowly, grinding himself further on Harry. His head thrown back from pleasure, he missed the almost wicked look that shone for an instant in Harry's eyes before he pulled himself into the bed, then shoved his hips up, burrowing deep into Draco.

Draco's eyes slid shut as he felt himself throbbing, filled with Harry. He moaned as he worked himself up and down on Harry's length. His body tightened as Harry's hand slid around him again. He grabbed his wand, muttering a quick spell to keep anyone downstairs from hearing them. Dropping his wand he moaned as his cock throbbed in Harry's hand.

Harry smiled as his back arched again. He began to work Draco's cock furiously. "I'm… I'm going to… uh…" He cried out as he spilled his cum into Draco. Draco came with a loud moan, his cock covering both of them in sticky mess. He collapsed on top of Harry with a comfortable moan. Harry smiled and tried to roll, pulling Draco off him and onto the bed next to him. Draco allowed himself to be tumbled to the bed and cuddled into the brunette.

"Who would have thought that I'd have sex in the Weasel's house?" his voice was sleepy and his eyes were closed.

"Who'd have thought it would be with Harry Potter?" Harry's voice was sardonic as he smiled down at the blonde.

The Slytherin shrugged, "Hey, if I'm going to blasphemy the world at large, may as well make it good." He stretched and looked up at Harry with an artful innocence. "So tell me about this prophecy thing."

Harry looked confused for a moment, "You mean you don't know? I would have thought that the Dark Lord would have told your dad about it."

Draco blinked, "He knows?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Professor Trelawney, don't laugh," he looked sternly at Draco as he snickered, "she has a total of two prophecies to date. She prophesied once to me, and once to Professor Dumbledore."

Draco gave him an incredulous look, "Are you certain she hadn't just been sniffing an abnormally large amount of dragon powder?"

"I'm certain it wasn't actually. Once was at a job interview, once was at my end of year test. She told me that the Dark Lord would arise, not long after that Cedric Diggory died. The other was to Professor Dumbledore. She said that the Dark Lord would be challenged by a child of parents who had thrice denied him, and that while one lived, the other could not. There were two people that could have been, me or Neville Longbottom."

Draco just stared at him for a moment. "Are you saying that the person who was destined to overpower the Dark Lord could have been Longbottom?" His tone was incredulous.

"Could have been, but Voldemort marked me. That made me the focus of the prophecy. Voldemort tried to kill me, and marked me as his arch-nemesis. Anyway, Voldemort had a spy in the bar and he heard part of the prophecy. Voldemort has been operating on that partial knowledge. That's what happened at the Department of Mysteries. Them wanting that prophecy is why Sirius died."

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? I remember everyone coming home that night. Aunt Bellatrix was positively crowing that Sirius was dead. But no one ever explained anything to me, they never really did."

Harry sighed, "He came to save me. They lured me there. Kreecher told me that Sirius was gone after I had a vision of him being tortured in the Hall of Prophecy. I went charging to rescue him with some of the others. We ended up in pretty bad straights and the Order came to save us instead. That was the night that Voldemort showed himself to the Ministry. Things went pretty badly." He was staring into space above Draco's head, eyes unseeing, "One of the last things he said to me was 'Good shot James.' He was confusing me with my father. I'm still not sure if that was a good thing or not."

Draco gently ran his fingers through Harry's soft hair, "It's a good thing. Your dad was his best friend, reminding him of his best friend means that the two of you got along well, a good trait in family."

Harry's eyes met Draco's looking slightly surprised. "Are you trying to make me feel better Malfoy?"

"I might be. Doesn't mean I like you or anything of course, cretin." He cuffed Harry before standing. "We really should get dressed and get downstairs though. Truly rude of you to keep them waiting like this Potter." He pulled the spare robe over his head and looked at Harry with eyes once more full of arrogance.

Harry shook his head, "Wasn't I saying that earlier?" He pulled his clothes on and grabbed the empty plates before turning to the door, "And don't worry Malfoy, I won't tell them you were sympathetic to Harry Potter down there." He opened the door and walked downstairs.

Draco looked after him with an impish grin. He had originally thought that working with the Golden Trio was an evil necessity. Somewhere along the way it had become playtime. And he had discovered that he genuinely liked Harry Potter. The two of them had been on opposite sides of the fence for so long that he had never considered that his nemesis might be anything other than a useless prick with a hero complex. He had only been living with the Gryffindor for a few days, but Harry truly was a good guy.

For some reason this revelation stopped the blonde dead. A good guy? When had he started thinking like that? When had had Potter become Harry in his mind? When had his feelings begun to matter? And why had he wanted more than anything to chase that haunted look off of his lover's face?

His mind stalled. His lover? When had he stopped thinking of Harry as his victim and started thinking of him as his lover? Why had his thinking changed? What was going on? He slid to the floor at the top of the stairs. Lover? That implied more than fuck buddy. Why had his brain chosen that word? Just because he and Potter had fucked a couple of times, all of them with him pushing the point. Why…. "Draco?" He looked down to see the object of his thoughts, "Are you coming?"

The blonde nodded, "Be there in a minute, just a bit dizzy."

Harry's brow furrowed, "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded again, "Yeah, probably a side effect of the ice cream. Remind me to hex the twins when I get down there."

Harry had a feeling Draco wasn't being completely honest, but it wasn't his business. "Alright, I'll check on you in a few minutes if you haven't made it down." The Gryffindor walked out of sight and Draco let out his breathe. He was in over his head with this one. Way over his head.


	7. Burned Toast and Slip Ups

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. Curtain up!

A shout out to my reviewers,

Thank you so much for your thoughts and opinions. I think you will find that some of your questions have been answered in this chapter by the characters themselves. Know that if you have a question, review and it WILL be answered! I feel so loved, thank you again everyone for your questions, comments, and information.

-BlackDragonHS

Chapter 7

_Welcome to the real world, she said to me, condescendingly_

_Take a seat, Take your life, plot it out in black and white…_

_I wanna run through the halls of the high school_

_I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_I just found out there's no such thing as a real world_

_Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_-John Mayer "No Such Thing"_

Harry gulped as he checked and double checked everything that he had packed. Clothing, books, sketch pad and supplies, mirror, Dobby… He blinked, "Dobby?! What are you doing here?"

The house elf looked up at Harry, his eyes wide. "Dobby wanted to help Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows he can help sir, I promise." The look he gave was so beseeching Harry wanted to just nod, and caught himself doing so as Draco walked in the room.

"Dobby? What on earth are you doing here?"

The house elf ducked behind Harry, peeking around his legs, "Draco Malfoy? Why are you with Harry Potter sir?"

Harry put a hand on Dobby's shoulder in comfort. "It's ok Dobby. Draco is helping me to track down Voldemort and end him."

Dobby looked up at Harry, "Mr. Malfoy is helping sir?" His eyes swiveled to Draco, confused, "But the Malfoy family has always been at the Dark Lord's side sir."

Draco answered that one himself, "True, and it was that that caused my mother's death. I'm done with the dark side. I've chosen this rather odd Jedi group."

Harry gaped at him, "First Disney, now Star Wars. What other secrets do you have hiding in that head Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at him, "You'll find out when I deem you worthy Potter. Now, let's pack everything up and get downstairs. The others should be here any moment." Draco waved his wand and the tarp all of Harry's things were on began to fold itself neatly. Over and over it folded, almost dizzying in its speed until a small origami square of tarp landed in Harry's hand. He just shook his head as the blonde turned to a second tarp and repeated the process. "Now, let's go shall we?" He offered his arm to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, "Shouldn't I be escorting you Malfoy? If one of us is the girl, it's you."

Draco lifted his chin into the air, "A Malfoy is never escorted anywhere, besides Potter, for all I know you're sleepwalking again. If you walk into a wall eventually you'll pull me through it too. So is the house elf coming with?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, "I suppose so. But Dobby you have to promise to do exactly as I tell you, no making things up, and absolutely no trying to help keep me alive."

The ex-Slytherin gave Harry an odd look as the elf nodded emphatically, "That sounds like the beginnings of a story."

Harry nodded, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Second year, Dobby tried to keep me safe from the Chamber of Secrets, and he almost killed me doing it. We made a deal that year that he wouldn't try to save my life anymore without warning me first."

Draco snickered, "You seem to attract the most interesting people Potter." The house elf cracked out of the room as the two boys walked into the hallway. "So this is your last bit of time alone with me. Miss it already?"

The Gryffindor snorted, "Relieved is more like it. Only in your dreams would I miss you molesting me Malfoy."

"Ah hah! I never mentioned our special times Harry my dear. You brought those up, which means subconsciously, you already miss having me to yourself."

Harry felt his ears heat at the logic, "Whatever, come on Malfoy." He hurried down the stairs, taking some pleasure in hearing Draco stumble after him as he was pulled by the vow. Harry walked into the living room expecting to find people and found only a box. "What on earth?" He walked around it, inspecting it for markings.

"Apparently the package took a bit longer to get together than they expected hmm?" Draco drawled from the door way. Seeing the perplexed look on the brunette's face he expounded, "The Weasley twins, they decided to send something to help, remember?"

"Right! Ginny mentioned it the other night didn't she? I'd almost forgotten that night."

"I never could," Draco asserted. "That was the night I learned that muggles have created heaven, and its name is tiramisu." He walked past Harry to look out the window, "That was also the night I claimed you for mine."

"Night you what?!" Harry's voice sounded incredulous.

"Claimed you for mine, Potter. They were silly enough to leave an opening. I'm not that stupid." Draco smiled as Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the rush of flames in the fireplace. A moment later Hermione, then Ron, stepped from inside the mantle. "Hullo, welcome to your friendly neighborhood Dark Lord Hunters Anonymous. Can I get you name tags?"

Hermione laughed as Ron scowled, "We already have some, but thank you for asking. How are you doing Draco dear?" Hermione gave him a small hug before turning to Harry. He stared after her in puzzlement. Hermione Granger had hugged him, without a second thought, she'd hugged him. Had she lost her mind? "Good morning Harry, are you packed?" She smiled in approval at his nod, "Good, have you two eaten yet? Ron and I haven't and I'm positively starving."

Harry laughed, "You skipping breakfast Mione? Unheard of. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll pull something together."

Hermione smiled as she linked arms with him, "Sounds lovely, come along Draco dear, Ronald."

Ronald hmm? What had the Weasel done to get in her bad graces this time? He's poke them both until he found out eventually, starting with his cousin. "Morning Cousin," he slung his arm around Ron's shoulders. "How are you this fine Saturday?"

Ron gave him a look worthy of Molly before answering. "I'm fine, currently being touched by something slimy and disgusting, but fine."

Draco smiled a million watt smile, "Well then perhaps you should take a shower. Whatever you've done to upset Granger can't be undone while covered in slime." He let go and continued walking to the kitchen whistling. He could feel the glare as he walked down the hallway and he smiled almost tripping over Hermione and Harry. "Ooops, sorry Granger. How are you doing this morning?" He took her hand and brushed his lips over the knuckles in an old world bit of courtesy. "You seem, cold."

Hermione gave him an odd look, "I'm a little frustrated, but fine other than that. And please Draco, we'll be all but living together for the next few weeks at least. Call me Hermione."

He inclined his head, "Hermione then. Why is so fair a flower frustrated? Something to do with a difficult suitor perhaps?"

She laughed, swatting at his hand, "What on earth is with you today? Usually I'm Granger the mudblood."

Draco winced at the racial slur, "Let's say that I have grown out of such childish concerns. Besides, as you pointed out, we'll be traveling together for Merlin knows how long. Let's be friends hm?"

She gave him a penetrating look before nodding, "I would like that." Harry gave him an odd look behind Hermione's head as she continued on, "Have Ginny and Lee arrived yet?" She seated herself at the kitchen table and looked up expectantly.

Draco shook his head as Harry pulled plates down and opened the refrigerator, "No, they should be here soon though. Someone remind me again why we're taking a muggle? Isn't that more dangerous? For us and him?"

Hermione nodded, "It is. But Lee is coming for two reasons. First is that he absolutely refuses to let Harry go without him. He actually threatened that if Harry left without him, he'd try and track us down. That would of course be more dangerous, for all of us. To have a muggle floundering behind us, drawing attention to us, and most importantly to himself. Voldemort would love to get his hands on someone important to Harry. Then there's the more mundane reason. A lot of the protections around the Dark Lord will be keyed to those with magical abilities. There's a good chance that having Dudley with us will help us get through those protections. It is entirely possible that a pair of muggle eyes will see what our wizard ones miss."

Draco nodded looking impressed, "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way." He jumped as a cupboard banged behind him. He turned to find Harry struggling to open the cupboard directly behind him, his hands full of milk, eggs, vanilla, and a skillet. "What are you doing Potter?"

Harry managed to catch the door and swing it open this time, "Trying to get the bread so I can make French toast." He reached two fingers out, attempting to grasp the bag of bread. He caught it, and knocked the two bottles of jelly in front of it off the shelf.

Draco dived for the floor barely catching the jars. "Potter you are useless sometimes. Go put that stuff down. I'll get the bread and cinnamon." He caught Hermione's amused look, "Yes I know that French toast requires cinnamon. If you're my mom, you use nutmeg and a little apple pie or pumpkin spice too."

She smiled, "Sounds delicious. My mum adds a little bit of cocoa powder."

He quirked his head, "I suppose that would be acceptable, a bit different, but acceptable."

She laughed, "Glad you approve. I haven't been home in a while. It's safer for my parents that way." She got a far off look in her eyes as she stared out the window into the rain.

Draco laid his hand on hers, "I'm sure you'll see them again soon." Her eyes met his as a tear brimmed over and began to trace a trail down her cheek. He quickly caught it on a finger and wiped it on his pants leg, "No crying Hermione, not until it's all over." In a show of uncharacteristic gentleness he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I had better get these to Harry," and he bustled off to the counter.

She watched him with a sense of amazement. She wasn't exactly sure why Draco had undergone such a drastic change, but she was certain it wasn't entirely due to his mother's death. She turned back to the window as Ron walked up behind her. "Am I still in trouble?"

Hermione sighed, "I suppose not, but think before you speak next time please Ron. That hurt. As a matter of fact, I'd still be upset about it, but Draco helped me put things in perspective."

"Draco?!" Ron looked at her in shock as he sat down next to her. "How on earth could that prat help put anything in perspective?"

Hermione shook her head as two thuds announced the arrival of Ginny and Lee. "Take a closer look at him Ron. He isn't the same person we went to school with." With that she stood and went to greet Ginny.

"Not the same… I think she needs to have her head examined." He walked over and offered Lee his hand, then hugged his sister, "Hey you two. Have you eaten? The deadly duo is making breakfast."

"Deadly duo?" Ginny asked as she hugged him, " I take it you mean Harry and Draco?"

Ron nodded, "Yup, something about French toast, beware poison, Harry's cooking is bad enough without Malfoy's adding to it."

"Shove off you incompetent git. Did you expect people to be able to eat that concoction? Just go sit and stay out of my way." Ginny laughed as a frazzled looking Draco pushed Harry towards the table. "Sit, be quiet, look cute." With that he turned and stalked back to the smoking skillet.

The two couples stared at Harry in stunned silence. "Um… I burned it?"

Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter as Ron and Lee continued to stare at the tousle haired brunette. The girls were ignoring the more serious issue they felt. "Look cute?" Lee finally ventured.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was cheerfully humming away as he worked on the French toast. "Yeah, he's been saying things like that to get on my nerves for days. I think I'm ready to go." The two boys nodded and Harry let loose a mental sigh of relief. Ron and Lee finding out that he was apparently gay was one thing, finding out he was gay with Draco Malfoy was another.

Hermione and Ginny whirled past Draco grabbing plates, silverware, glasses, syrup, butter, peanut butter and strawberries. They set the table in whirlwind time, Ginny plinking ice into glasses as Hermione wandered over to see how Draco was doing with the French toast. She stood next to him for a minute, counting French toast, straightening the plate before she leaned closer. "Look cute?" she whispered. And was rewarded when the Slytherin's ears turned pink. "We'll have to talk about looking cute later Draco dear." And before he could reply, she turned back to the others proclaiming breakfast to almost be done.

Forty-five minutes later, the last of the dishes were deposited into the cupboards. Harry looked around the house. "Only one thing left to do." He winced, "Kreacher!" With a pop the house elf appeared. Hermione looked mutinous as Harry began to talk to the tiny murderous creature. "Now, I'm going to be gone for some time. I will call you if I need you. You are not to leave the house, you are not to let in anyone but the Order members, and you are not to take orders or instructions from anyone but me or the Order. While I am gone, you are to keep the house clean, keep yourself fed, and take care of any Order members that need help. Do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded as he looked up at Harry pitifully. "What of the Black family artifacts?"

Harry sighed, "Take care of them as you always have Kreacher." The house elf nodded and slunk away to the living room to clean the wall hanging of the Black family tree. Harry sighed, "How was that Hermione?"

She nodded, "Better than I expected actually. You're getting much better at dealing with him Harry."

He nodded, "I know, thanks. I know you don't like how he's treated around here, so I have been trying."

"And as the president of S.P.E.W I appreciate it."

Draco rolled his eyes. You would think that with so much else going on, there would be much more important things to worry about than freeing a race that didn't want to be free. He looked around the group of solemn teens. "Are we ready then?"

They all turned to him and Harry answered, "Let's head out. Tell us where to go Malfoy."

_Author Notes:_

_This chapter was a bit short, about two to three pages less than I usually write, and for the perverts among my patronage, definitely lacking. But I wrote those last words and my instinct said, "the buck stops here, and so does your brain." So I took the hint. I promise that things will get hot and steamy again, things are also going to start getting complicated for Harry and Draco due to Draco's little slip up. Next chapter will be out by the end of September, you have my Unbreakable Vow on it! -BDHS_


	8. Draco: Righter of Wrongs & Meal Planner?

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. And the show goes on!

Chapter 8

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_-Blink 182 "I Miss You"_

Harry sighed as he settled himself into the bed in the hotel. Just as being wizards was their weakness, it was also Voldemort's. He would be looking for them through magical means. So they were traveling in pure muggle fashion. Draco refused to let them stay in low quality or even normal quality hotels, so they were currently checked into The Glasshouse in Edinburgh. They had flown coach from England to Scotland, gone through customs, found the last known hiding place of the Dark Lord, and were beginning the hunt. Draco had dealt with the tiny seats, he had even handled the minivan. It was when they had pulled into a small no name hotel that he had finally lost it. "No, no, no, no, no! Not doing it, not ever doing it. From now on, I'm in charge of arrangements!" With that he had stormed over to the gas station and demanded a fellytone book. Harry shook his head at the memory. He was so funny sometimes. It was odd, not having him around. They had requested rooms that were linked so that he and Draco could do different things at the same time. He was settled into his bed; Draco was out on the balcony their two bedrooms shared, doing something or other. The Gryffindor closed his eyes, trying for a nap before they went out for dinner with everyone else.

Draco sat on the balcony overlooking the lights of Edinburgh. It was odd, not having Potter to pick on. He was glad they had let him rearrange the accommodations. He wouldn't have been able to stand the other place, it very well might have killed him, as his cousin had so snidely suggested. It was going to be even odder once everyone was settled for the night. Since deciding to claim Potter, he had been enjoying the enforced companionship. The connected rooms were a good way of getting around the vow. But now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he liked this. He had grown fond of the brunette, fond of his bad jokes; he would even have considered eating the slabs of charcoal Potter had been starting to make for breakfast if it wouldn't have been a risk of poisoning everyone. It surprised and irritated the blonde more than a bit to realize how much he had come to care for Potter. Draco needed to do something else, something to stop the thinking before it turned even more dangerous. Turning and walking into his room, he stripped and headed for the shower.

Ron looked annoyed, and well he should be, thought Harry. Draco had taken forever getting dressed, and now they were so late they had lost their reservations. "Bravo Malfoy, where do you plan on us eating now? You refuse to go to pubs, nice restaurants require reservations, what do we have left?"

Draco gave him a smug smile, "Follow me Potter and you'll find out." With that he turned and offered Hermione his arm, "Coming Miss Granger?"

She gave him a startled look, "What are you up to Draco?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, simply trying to be a gentleman," he smiled winsomely at her. Giving him a disbelieving look, she took his arm after which he extended the other to Ginny. Taking her cousin's arm with a confused look, Ginny allowed him to lead her and Hermione down the street, tailed closely by Lee.

"I'm going to sock him Harry," Ron glowered at the blonde as he walked down the street with the girls, "I thought it only fair to warn you."

Harry shook his head, "I'll be sure to buy an icepack for my bruise."

"Your bruise?" Ron gave him a confused look.

"Did you forget? I promised to protect him from you guys. If you hit him, it'll hit me instead." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you. He's doing it on purpose. Ignore him and eventually he'll stop." He stumbled forward as if yanked by an invisible thread, "Come on, if I don't start moving on my own, he'll drag me on my face through the streets of Edinburgh." Taking off with a purposeful stride, he slowed only enough for Ron to catch up with him, before pushing to catch up with Draco and the others. "So where are you taking us, Malfoy?"

Draco looked over his shoulder with a smug smile as he opened a extra long taxicab's door for Hermione and Ginny. "I happen to know of a place not too far from here that should do nicely, Potter." Harry nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything else from the blonde while he was in this mood. Draco waited for everyone to get in before leaning forward, "Le Café St. Honoré, please, Driver." Settling himself back, he looked at the others with an amused glint in his eyes, "Something wrong?"

Harry mutely shook his head as Ron just stared in obvious shock. Hermione finally gave voice to their common thought, "How do you know about a restaurant in Scotland?"

"A good friend of Father's has a vacation home not far from here. We came to visit him often. For a short time, our fathers hoped that I and Eric's daughter, Rose, might make a good match. We went out often together, I know much of Scotland because of her." He looked out the window as he continued, "If you're interested in shopping before we leave, simply let me know, Hermione. I often carried packages for Rose while she dragged me through town. Knowing you, I think you would particularly enjoy Princes Street."

Even Hermione gaped for a moment at this. Finally recovering herself she smiled, "Thank you for the offer Draco. I'll think on it. For the moment, finishing our mission is more important than shopping."

"Of course it is. I simply thought that shopping would be a perfect cover for reconnaissance work. We need an explanation for why we're pouring all over the city. Catering to your and my cousin's shopping needs would cover it perfectly."

It was Ginny's turn to gawk as Hermione nodded, "That is a good point. I should have thought of it myself. I won't be able to purchase much, but we can at least pretend."

Draco nodded as he settled into silent contemplation. He would ensure, as he had with Rose, that Hermione didn't go home disappointed. And wouldn't it burn his father when he discovered that Draco had been spending the Malfoy fortune on a muggle born. Taking care of Ginny was simply fulfilling a family obligation, one his father had neglected for far too long. He smiled to himself as he imagined the precise look on his father's face.

Harry watched everyone with genuine interest as he pondered Draco's revelation. It bothered him, and he couldn't place his finger on why. Was it the blonde's knowledge of the city? Was it that his father had a friend here? Was it Malfoy's revelation of an old sweetheart? He shook his head, it was Draco's father's friend. That had to be it. He supposed he should have known that anywhere the Dark Lord went, he would have support. He just hadn't been prepared to face it.

Some minutes later the cab stopped and the driver announced their arrival. Harry got out, handing Hermione and Ginny out before the other three males followed. Putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and began counting out money to pay the driver. He was startled as a hand settled over his, "Don't bother Potter, I've already taken care of it." Draco shut the cab door and the car took off towards another fare. "Come along now all of you, don't stand there, we'll never eat if you don't go in." So saying, he walked into the restaurant.

Once seated, everyone ordered drinks, and then went silent in contemplation of the menu. Hermione finally put it down with a sigh, "I don't know what to order. It all sounds so wonderful."

Ron scowled, "I don't know what half of it is. Haven't they ever heard of including descriptions?"

Harry pursed his lips, "They don't tend to do that in fancy restaurants Ron. We could both get something different and hope we get something edible between the two of us."

Lee laughed, "I'm not going to be of much help either. Mum always ordered for me when we went out."

Ginny nodded, "I'm in the same boat as Ron. We've never been able to go out to eat to such a nice restaurant often."

Draco clicked his tongue at them in disgust, "Plebeians, I'll order and take the horrible weight of decision off of your small minds." He turned to the ladies, "Is that all right with you, Cousin? Granger?"

She hid a small smile at Ron's glare, "That's fine, and I believe I told you to call me Hermione." Ginny mutely nodded as she tried with all her might not to laugh at the mutinous look on her brother's face.

The ex Slytherin shrugged, "My apologies. I forgot." Ron opened his mouth as a waiter approached and queried if they were ready to place their order. Draco looked around the table before assenting, "To begin we'll have the Pate de Champagne with crusty bread and cornichons. For the main meal, braised shoulder of Peelham Farm veal, highland Burgundy mash, spinach puree and shaved radish. As for dessert, I think we'll have an assortment, the crème brulee, the Lanark Valley strawberry cheesecake with lemon sorbet and the dark chocolate Frangipane tart, two of each please. After which we shall take coffee with the selection of cheese, biscuits and chutney. I believe that will be all." The waiter nodded and left with their order and menus.

Hermione looked at Draco in worry, "Won't that be expensive? We don't have much of a budget, and between the hotel and this dinner, we've about exhausted it for three days!"

The blonde leaned forward to pat her hand reassuringly, "Not a worry, Hermione. It will all be taken care of. You have my word. Now then, if you don't mind, I need to excuse myself for a few minutes. Coming Potter?"

Harry looked up blankly for a few minutes. "Oh, right, of course." He stood, placing his napkin in his chair. "Be right back." Hurrying through the other diners, he followed Malfoy to the loo. Walking in, he was amazed by the detail, even here. He sat in a comfortable chair in the corner. "So are you planning on paying for everything while we're here Malfoy?" An uncommitted grunt came from behind one of the doors. "That could get pretty expensive couldn't it? I mean we can't keep doing this. Next thing I know, you'll have hired a private jet. The point of the exercise was to travel incognito Malfoy." He leaned back and closed his eyes, "Although it is nice. I don't think I've ever been someplace like this before. Nice meals out are generally not _this_ nice."

Draco came out and gave him a look. Not snide, or smug, or degrading, Harry actually had no idea at all what it meant. "Perhaps I will hire a jet. As for dinner, maybe I just felt like doing something nice." With that enigmatic reply, he dried his hands and walked out of the bathroom, a dumbfounded Harry trailing behind him.

About an hour and a half later, the six sat enjoying coffee. "That was truly wonderful, thank you very much Draco." Hermione sipped at her drink, "I never thought that I would enjoy an evening this much during all of this." She sighed in happiness and reached out to take a biscuit from the plate.

Harry nodded his agreement, and even Ron had to assent, "It was good Malfoy. You didn't even try to poison us."

"Ron!" Ginny chided her brother, " Be nice, Draco has been incredibly kind taking care of us like this. You were more likely to poison yourself with ignorance than he was."

Draco rolled his eyes, "To poison you would be to poison myself, Weasley. And we Malfoys have very delicate constitutions." He looked around the table, "Is everyone just about finished?" Hermione nodded, Harry stood, and Ron grunted his agreement. "Shouldn't we let Hermione finish her biscuit, Harry?"

The Gryffindor chuckled, "I'm not quite ready to leave. If you don't mind, Malfoy, I need you to accompany me." Draco nodded in understanding and stood, following the brunette across the restaurant.

Hermione watched in amusement as a flutter of conversations and whispered comments followed the pair through the restaurant. She would wager that it had become so natural, being together like this, that they didn't even realize how it looked to outsiders. Two boys going to the restroom together, the bar together, sitting by each other; hopefully no one said anything to ruin the companionship that seemed to have grown there. Turning her attention back to the others she tuned back into the conversation.

"Well I think it's good for them. I used to be a right prat to Harry. Malfoy couldn't have been much worse than I used to be. Everyone holds the potential for transcendental change, Ron." Lee smiled at Ginny as he continued, "Just think, if I hadn't changed, I never would have truly gotten to know all of you. Maybe Draco found something worth changing for."

Ron shook his head in disgust, "You didn't know him Lee. There has to be a trick to this, something that he's not telling anyone."

Ginny looked at him contemplatively, "I really don't think so, Ron. The Dark Lord killed his mother, that would be a wakeup call for anyone. Think how you would feel if it was our mum was dead at his hands."

Hermione nodded, "I agree. He truly seems to have changed. Some of his quirks will stay the same. He gets too much satisfaction out of needling you to stop now. Of course, if you stopped reacting, that might change. He will always be slightly annoying, but he truly seems to be trying to help."

Ron gave them all a betrayed look, "No one understands."

Hermione laughed as she laid her hand on his, "No dear, I think I understand all too well."

"Understand what?"

She looked up into gray eyes that were startlingly close, "Ron."

Draco shook his head, "How you managed that feat is beyond my comprehension. Did you discover how to put brain cells to sleep? I know you're too intelligent to kill off enough to sink to his level."

"Malfoy!" Harry intercepted his friend as Ron jumped to his feet, his face turning purple as he reached in his coat towards his wand. "Not here, Ron. Malfoy, stop that or I swear you'll regret it."

Ron stopped trying to push past Harry and walked out of the restaurant, a worried Hermione following him. "So much for a peaceful evening," Ginny sighed as she and Lee followed them out, leaving Draco and Harry facing off.

Draco looked at him in amusement. "I'll regret it hm?"

Harry looked at him with anger glinting in his deep green eyes, "Yes you will."

"And how exactly do you propose to arrange that?"

Harry gave him a hard look, "I promised to protect you from my friends if they got violent. I never said I wouldn't." Turning, he walked out of the restaurant, leaving a shocked Draco to pay the bill.

The cab ride back had been quiet and tension filled. Everyone was grateful to be back in their rooms and away from each other. Harry watched from the balcony as Hermione walked out to where Ron stewed in a small garden. He was quite a few floors up, and of course couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched the tenderness with which she touched his shoulder. Ron turned to look at her and held out his arms. Settling into his lap, the two of them seemed content and much calmer. Harry looked away, feeling as though he were spying on something private. A rustling behind him told him Malfoy had finally ventured outside.

"They look good together." Harry looked at the blonde startled. "I really took it too far this time didn't I?" Draco sighed as he turned his back to the couple and the world. Leaning against the railing, he stared up at the moon. "I didn't mean to. It's just so easy nettling him, and he responds so well."

Harry shook his head, "And that's the problem, Malfoy. You shouldn't care if he responds. You should do the decent thing and leave him be. He's trying very hard to be civil to you. After everything you've done to torment all of us, I think that's damned decent of him. But you just keep making it worse, picking at him, prodding him like a log in the fire that you're trying to get to catch and go up. Well if you don't stop, he'll go up alright. And I'll pay the price. Think about that before you open your mouth next time." Glancing one more time at his friends below, he walked towards the door to his room, "They don't get much happiness, Malfoy. Let them have what little they can get." So saying, he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Draco looked down at the couple in the garden again. Sighing he walked back into his room. Potter was right. He hated admitting it, but it was true. He flung himself onto his bed in a most un-Malfoy like exhibition. He would have to make it up to all of them somehow. He didn't have much experience with these things. Crabbe and Goyle had always been good little toadies. Pansy had been a good friend, but every since he had left school, they had been very estranged. Her parents were Death Eaters. He wasn't sure if Pansy had joined, and frankly, he was scared to find out. Besides, apologizing to a boy wasn't like apologizing to a girl. Whenever he had upset Pansy, it had been a simple thing to come up with a trinket to apologize. She would take one look at the gift and the slight was instantly forgotten. The worse one had been the time she had asked him out after the dance. He hadn't been able to explain to her why he couldn't date her at the time. He hadn't really known himself. He just knew it felt wrong.

He stared at the ceiling in contemplation. He needed to give his cousin something that would make up for everything he'd done, without making him feel like Draco was trying to buy his forgiveness. He sighed, all the money of the Malfoy family fortune, and it didn't help him one wit. His eyes widening, he sat up with an exclamation. That was it! He rushed to the door between his room and Potter's in their suite and pounded, "Potter, I need you to come with me." He kept pounding relentlessly until the door opened and he almost hit Harry himself.

Catching the fist on its downswing, Harry looked at Draco grumpily. "I had just fallen asleep, Malfoy, what do you need?"

Draco looked down and realized Potter was in his boxers and his hair was sexily mussed. No matter right now, he'd think about that later. "Get dressed, Potter we need to go out."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Now?"

"Yes now. I need to take care of something. And it must be done immediately." He shoved past the brunette and grabbed clothing, pushing it into Harry's hands, "Get dressed, and hurry."

Harry sighed, there would be no sleeping until he'd done as Malfoy wanted. There were times he could just strangle Malfoy for the wording of the vow. Buttoning up his shirt, he slipped into his shoes and stood expectantly at the door. "What's so important, Malfoy?"

Draco opened it and pulled Harry out of the room and into the hallway. "We're going to the bank."

An hour later, the two walked back into the hotel. Harry looking bemused as he carried two bouquets of flowers. "An interesting play, Malfoy, for your sake, and mine, I hope it works."

Draco nodded, "Agreed, although it isn't a play. It's a step. I keep saying I'm going to fix everything that my father broke. This seemed like a logical first step. It doesn't excuse my earlier behavior, but everyone has to start somewhere." He walked to the concierge counter and touched the bell lightly.

A moment later, a young woman came to the desk, "How may I help you this evening, Sir?"

Draco placed an envelope on the desk along with a box. Turning to Harry, he took one of the vases of flowers. "I need these delivered to room 313 please. If a young woman is not in residence at the room, the flowers will need to go to room 315. The envelope and box are for Mr. Ronald Weasley, the flowers for Miss Hermione Granger." The employee nodded and summoned a bellboy. After repeating the instructions, he left with the first of Draco's gifts. Draco nodded and placed a second box on the counter, "This will need to go to room 317. The flowers," he turned to take the second vase from Harry, "and this envelope will need to go to room 318." She nodded and called another bellboy. Once receiving his instructions, he headed for the elevator. Draco sighed in satisfaction and thanked the concierge, handing her a £10 note as well as two £10 notes for the bellboys once they returned. He looked at Harry with more than a bit of apprehension. "I would prefer to stay down here for a bit. Do you mind?"

Harry sighed, "I'm awake now anyway. I may as well have a glass of something before I try to sleep again." Draco sighed in relief and led the way to a small lounge. No other patrons occupied the small dark room, although there was the lingering scent of tobacco smoke to testify to prior occupants.

Draco's eyes widened as he spied a baby grand piano in a corner. "Do you mind if I play? It usually helps to calm my nerves." Harry shook his head and stopped at the bar to place an order before coming to sit in a comfortable arm chair near the piano. Draco stretched his hands and sat. Running his hands lovingly over the keys, he began to softly and slowly play. First a classical piece by Beethoven, then Bach, then Chopin, giving Harry a small look, he then moved into more contemporary music, still soft and lulling. It was in the middle of "When I Fall In Love" that Harry realized he had company.

Hermione picked up Harry's coffee and took a sip as she leaned on the back of his chair. Draco was truly talented. Grimacing slightly she replaced her friend's drink, "Too much kahlua." She signaled a waitress and ordered a coffee with caramel and amaretto for herself. "He's truly gifted. I had no idea. Although I have to admit, it does suit him." She accepted the coffee from the waitress and thanked her. Sipping at the drink she smiled, "His choice of music surprises me greatly though."

Harry nodded as he watched the engrossed pianist. Draco seemed to have completely forgotten his presence. "He started more classical. I know I heard Beethoven, although I couldn't have identified anything else." He held up his glass towards the waitress for a refill.

Hermione quirked her head, "It seems odd sometimes. In your own way you are as ignorant of some things in the regular world as they are." The "they" of course referred to those raised in the wizarding world.

He shrugged, "Not much exposure to classical music when you live in the closet under the stairs." He gave her a sideways look, "Any particular reason for coming down?"

She smiled, "You're not fooling me. Yes, I got the flowers. It was incredibly thoughtful of him. Were they his idea, or did you help him out?"

Harry laughed, "Not I. As a matter of fact, he had to drag me out of bed to go take care of everything. Were you with Ron when you got them?"

She shook her head, "No, although I know Ron was looking for both of you. He looked more than a bit frazzled so I told him to go to bed, he could speak to Draco in the morning." She gave him a penetrating look, "Why do you ask?"

Harry grinned, "Draco meant it when he said he was trying to change. He sent gifts to everyone to apologize, as well as fixing something he felt was wrong with Ginny and Ron."

"Wrong?" Hermione looked perplexed as she took a sip from her mug.

Harry accepted his new drink from the waitress before answering, "Mmhmm, wrong." He sipped the coffee and grinned at Hermione, "He arranged the first installment for both of them from the money that is due their family."

Hermione's eyes widened at the announcement, "The what?!"

"When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were declared blood traitors, their families cut them off from quite a bit of what was due them. As the only remaining family, Lucius and Narcissa inherited it all. Draco decided that the time had come to start fixing that gross injustice." Hermione blinked in shock. Waiting a few minutes for everything he had said to sink in, Harry finally resumed talking, "He won't be able to do everything he wants to just yet. He has to wait until his father has been dealt with for that. But for the moment, he has changed some galleons out and given both Ron and Ginny part of the inheritance that is justly theirs. He also instructed the Edinburgh branch of Gringotts to place a portion of his personal account into the Weasley vault."

Hermione shook of her stupor, "He did all of that from his personal funds?"

Harry nodded, "He said that he'll finish fixing it all when we get back. If things go badly, the Weasley family is now names as his beneficiaries, rather than the money returning to his father."

She contemplated the still engrossed piano player, "He truly is trying to change isn't he?"

"He is," Harry's voice was quiet, "it's going to take him awhile, and we'll have to deal with slip ups for a good while, but he is honestly trying to fix all the evil his family has done."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. I honestly think he can do it. He just has to believe in himself." Finishing her drink, she stood, "I do believe I'll go and check on Ginny." Stooping to kiss Harry's cheek, she squeezed his hand in affection. Turning, she walked to the piano and brushed her lips across Draco's cheek even as he played, "Sleep well Draco dear."

Draco stopped in mid-song. Turning, he watched as Hermione left. "What was that for?" he demanded of Harry, finally overcoming the shock.

Harry laughed, "That was for being a good person, Malfoy. It has all kinds of interesting rewards doesn't it?" He stood and walked over, patting Draco on the shoulder he signaled for the waitress, "What do you want? It's on me."

The next morning everyone gathered for breakfast in the small sitting room adjoining Harry and Draco's rooms. The others had all served themselves and settled in by the time Draco came out, still looking tired. Ginny jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. His eyes widened as he put out his hands in a gesture of defense. Bypassing the barrier completely, Ginny kissed his cheek, "I was told to give you that from Mum." She kissed his cheek again, "And that is from me. Thank you Draco, I don't know if I could ever thank you enough." She smiled and gave him a quick hug before resuming her seat by Lee.

Lee nodded to Draco as the shell-shocked blonde walked to the small counter laden with food. "I agree whole heartedly with Gin. All's forgiven as far as I go, forgotten as well."

Hermione smiled as he walked past, "You already know how I feel." He nodded as he walked mutely past her. He felt strange. It felt, good, they all seemed to approve. Which, while nice, hadn't been what he had been looking for; penance yes, absolution, definitely, this seeming good will and friendship? Not quite. At least Weasley wouldn't let him down. His cousin would be sullen, but accepting because Hermione was there. He turned towards the one in the room he could count on.

Ron stepped forward and offered his hand, "What you did was real decent, Malfoy." Finally taking his hand, Draco allowed Ron to shake his while he simply stared.

The world was ending, that must be it. He was sitting in a room full of Gryffindors and muggles, and they were happy with him. He finally focused on the pair of emerald green eyes just inches from his, "Are you ok, Draco?" The blonde startled, his head knocking lightly off of Harry's. "Ouch! Next time I won't be worried." Harry put his hand to his forehead, "Bloody hell that hurt."

Draco finally cracked a smile of his own, "If you think that hurt, Potter, you must have forgotten your encounters in quidditch."

"Yeah well, your head is harder than a bludger."

"Harder than the pitch when you fell off your broom?"

"No, not that bad, but close." Harry looked up at the burst of laughter from around him. "What?" Draco smirked at him for a moment then joined the laughter. "What are you all laughing at?"

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't heard an argument like that since you and Ron were arguing over whether the waffles should be made of a different substance."

Everyone in the room, but Lee turned slowly to look at Hermione. Ron finally managed to query, "Waffle?"

Hermione looked at him in irritation, "Yes, you know, the odd red ball that everyone is always throwing around like a basketball."

It was Ron's turn to stare blankly at his girlfriend, "Basketball?"

Lee was looking between the two of them confused. Basketball he understood, this weird waffle not so much. "Why would you name a ball after a breakfast food?"

Harry began to grin as understanding dawned, "You don't. First things first, Ron, a basketball is an orange ball, that is passed between members of a team. It's very similar to quidditch. There is only one hoop, and they run around trying to steal the basketball from one another and put it through the hoop from different distances. Different types of shots are worth different amounts of points."

Ron nodded in understanding, "Not as much fun without the brooms I'm sure though. What do they use for a snitch?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, "They don't. The game is run on a certain amount of time. Whoever has the most points at the end of the allotted time is the winner." Harry turned to his confused cousin, "Lee, do you remember me telling Uncle Vernon about the World Cup?"

Lee nodded slowly, "All I heard was that you play whatever sport it was on brooms before Dad went nutters."

"The World Cup is the international quidditch competition. Quidditch is a really complicated game of basketball played in the air. There are seven members to each team. The field looks about like a football field, but there are three hoops at either end. Each team has a keeper who keeps the opposite team from scoring, like a goalie in football. Ron played keeper for Gryffindor our last year." Lee nodded as he waited for Harry to explain what breakfast had to do with sports. "Next there are three chasers; they are similar to forwards in football. They play with the _quaffle_," Harry emphasized the word before continuing, "the six chasers, three on either team, try to keep the ball and make a goal in their opponents' hoops. Ginny played chaser as well as was reserve seeker."

Lee looked confused, "What's a seeker?"

"Seekers are usually unconnected from the rest of the game. Each game has four balls, the quaffle, two bludgers, and the golden snitch. The bludgers are really heavy black balls that are enchanted to try to hit whatever person is closest to them. The last two members of each team are called beaters. They fly around and keep the bludgers from bothering their own teammates while trying to direct them towards the opposite team. George and Fred were our beaters until they left in my fifth year. They were bloody good too."

Lee gave him an odd look, "And that's what you lot consider fun?"

They all nodded emphatically, except for Hermione. Ginny squeezed Lee's hand as she took up the explanation, "The last person is the seeker. They fly outside the whole game and watch for the last ball. The golden snitch is about the size of one of the pock marked balls your father sent you for Christmas."

Lee smiled at her fondly, "Golf balls, Ginny."

"Right, about the size of a golf ball, they also have wings. They have been enchanted to fly around and try to keep from being captured. They are very fast, and very good at hiding. Whichever seeker catches the snitch earns their team 150 points. The catching of the snitch also signals the end of the game. Usually the team that catches the snitch wins, but not always. If the other team has really strong chasers, there is always a chance they'll win."

Ron nodded, "That's what happened the year Harry came with us to the World Cup. Ireland won, but Krum from Bulgaria caught the snitch." He gave a dreamy smile, "That was an amazing game."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you're remembering the match and not the Bulgarian mascots?"

Ron turned beet red, "Of course I'm remembering the match. Not that you're one to talk Hermione. Who was it that went to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the familiar fight, "Anyway, going back on topic. Harry, Draco and I have all played seeker. Seekers have to be fast, and really good at flying. That's the hardest position to fill. Team captains are really picky about their seekers."

Lee nodded, "Didn't you tell me that you've been playing since your first year, Cousin?"

"Yeah, I got really lucky. Draco had stolen Neville's rememberall during flying class. He threw it and I had to catch it before it hit the ground and broke. McGonagall saw me and introduced me to Oliver Wood, who was the captain of the quidditch team at the time."

Draco snickered, "I hadn't thought of that rememberall in a long time. I'm surprised you remembered it, Potter. No pun intended."

Harry laughed, "Are you kidding? That was my first time on a broom. I remember ever second of it. I loved it. I guess I should thank you. It was because of you picking on Neville that I was introduced to my favorite part of being a wizard."

The blonde shrugged, "I was so mad at you. Not only did you catch the bloody thing. You flew better than I did. I couldn't believe it was your first time on a broom. Then you didn't even get in trouble. You got added to the quidditch team as a first year, something that hadn't happened in a century. I think the final straw was when you got the broom. I wanted to hex you right then and there."

Lee looked amazed, "You flew a broom and caught something at the same time? I have to hold onto Ginny and the broom for dear life every time she takes me flying."

"Apparently I have an inborn talent. My dad was a quidditch player too." Harry smiled thinking about it, "He was also a bit of a prat, but everyone is sometimes."

They all sat smiling for a moment before Hermione cleared her throat, "Alright, we need to decide what we're going to do today. Draco, you mentioned Rose and Eric last night. Are they connected to Voldemort?"

He nodded, "Eric is, although Rose has been kept clear of it all. If things went badly, Eric wanted to ensure that Rose would have a future. If not, he would simply explain his reticence in teacher her and unwillingness to risk the cause by trusting it to a young girl prone to gossip. Not a bad plan really. He and father haven't talked in quite some time. They don't exactly allow visitors in Azkaban. So he shouldn't know that I've abandoned the cause. I had already planned to go and visit him. I hardly think it would be wise for any of you to come with me. Two blood traitors, a muggle born, a muggle and last but not least, Harry Potter himself. Not exactly the company expected of the son of a high ranking Death Eater."

The others nodded reluctantly, eventually Hermione voiced their concern, "Alright, but we won't be far away in case there's a problem. And we have to set up a way for you to notify us if you get in trouble."

Draco assented graciously, "I will bow to your superior knowledge, Hermione."

She gave him a prying look, "Are you making fun of me?"

He grinned mischievously, "Would I do something like that?"

She rolled her eyes, "You and Harry come up with the signal. Ginny and I will figure out what our excuse for being in the area is." She laid out a map, "Show me where the house is before you go to figure that out. Ron, Lee," her words stopped them in their tracks on their way to the door, "don't leave until you've put all the food away. We don't want it to spoil. And it would be a shame to throw away such good food." The pair of them turned back to the table reluctantly and began gathering everything as Draco marked a small x on the map. Hermione smiled in satisfaction, "Good, we'll plan for you to arrive just before tea. Be ready to go by quarter after two." She took the map and linked arms with Ginny, the two headed across the hall to Hermione's room.

"I swear, she has radar of some kind." Ron scowled as he fitted the small covered trays into the mini fridge. "No matter what I do, she manages to turn it to what she wants."

Harry smiled, "But that's the way it should be Ron. Would you love her if she didn't? She's been twisting you and me to her whims for seven years now. I think it's half the reason you fell in love with her."

Ron stammered for a moment before glaring at his friend, "Don't tell her."

Harry laughed, "Of course not."

Some hours later all of them met in the lobby. Harry and Draco had eaten a calm lunch by the pool and then gotten themselves ready for their excursion. Harry was fairly certain he would be playing bag caddy. But he didn't really mind. He gave a small whistle of appreciation as the girls exited the elevator, followed closely by their beaus. "Don't you two look lovely?"

Ginny flushed happily, "Thank you. Hermione found a wonderful tea garden not far from where Draco is going. We thought it would be lovely to have a proper tea."

Draco's forehead wrinkled in thought, "Right, I know where you're talking about. That will make our plan even easier. If there is a problem, Harry gave me a fell tone. I'll simply hit a button and it will dial one that he has. Something about walking and talking, I don't really understand it, but we tested it and it works perfectly."

Harry sighed, "I gave you a cell phone, Draco. And the function you are trying to explain is walkie-talkie." He pulled a small phone from his pocket. "If you push the button on the side it either gives off a burst of static or a beep, depending on whether you push the top one or the bottom one. If he's in desperate trouble and needs us immediately, he'll beep it. If he simply needs an excuse to get out of there, he'll send a burst of static."

Hermione looked pleased, "A good plan. And not something they'll be expecting. Well done. Now then, let's head to this Mr.," she gave a look of pure consternation. "You never told us his name."

"James, Mr. Eric James."

"Right, let's head to Mr. James house."

_Author's Notes:_

_Ok, so this chapter seemed doomed for the longest time! First my computer crashed, then I had to wait for it to get fixed. I was almost done and had to leave. When I came back my computer was off and when I got it back on, random files had disappeared! I was so discouraged it took three weeks before I could bring myself to write again. But I'm glad I did. I thought this copy of Chapter 8 was much better than the original. And I'm very glad that I proofread. I wrote the last two scenes yesterday and when I went back to read over the beginning I realized that I had completely forgotten Ginny and Lee during the restaurant scene! At least everything is back in order. I'm brimming with ideas for chapter 9 so hopefully I'll get them on paper and published soon. Review if you liked it, review if you hated it, review no matter how you felt! Reviews let me know people are interested and you never know, I might incorporate something from your review into an upcoming chapter!_

_-BlackDragonHS_


	9. An Unusual Tea Party

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. And the show goes on!

Chapter 9

_Numbly, I gather the remnants of my emotions,_

_And searching for redemption, I..._

_Fall into a light sleep,_

_On a lonely night_

_I'm beginning to learn the designs of sorrow_

_The hiding away of your warm presence_

_Makes me fear the overflowing darkness._

_-Bana "Half Pain" (English Translation from ending, __Witch Hunter Robin__)_

Draco bit his lip as he waited in the parlor of the James' vacation home. He thoroughly hoped that it had been wise coming here. It was a gamble sure enough, but he had to find where the Dark Lord had physically been to begin tracing him. Draco held a little known talent. In the muggle world, it was known as psychometry. In this case, he could divine the proximity of an object's owner to it, and usually use the item as a dowsing rod of sorts for finding the owner. The problem was locating something the Dark Lord had recently owned. Nothing in the Malfoy Manor would work because it had been too long since Voldemort had been in residence there. He walked around the parlor, finally pausing in front of a painting. He knew this picture; it was of the James' home in London. He looked closer and managed to keep from stumbling in surprise. This had been painted when he and Rose had been young. The artist had studied both children closely and then painted them into it from memory. The two tiny faces peered out from the nursery window. Rose' father had been thrilled at the addition and paid the painter a generous gratuity for the imagination of it. He remembered the nursery there well. He and Rose had had a fine time there when they were young.

"It invokes a great many memories seeing you here Mr. Malfoy."

Draco spun at the lilting voice. A young woman stood just inside the door. Auburn curls were twisted into a demure bun at the base of her neck, green eyes sparkled from behind a calm mask. "Rose?"

She smiled and walked forward, "You do remember me. I was so pleased to hear that you had stopped to visit." She offered her hand, "Although most disappointed that you had requested only my father, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently brushing her knuckles; he lifted his gaze to hers, "Draco always to you, Miss James. And I am most pleased to see you. I had come to discuss business and did not wish to bore you."

She nodded, "Draco then, in that case, I am Rose as I always have been to you. I am afraid you will have to suffice with my company today, Draco. My father left three months ago." She watched a flicker of annoyance pass through his eyes, "Perhaps I could be of assistance however." She led the way to the seating area, "please, sit. Edward will bring the tea shortly. I hope you don't mind my presumption in having it ordered."

"Of course not, Rose. I am sorry if I have offended you. I had a few questions for your father and am more than a little vexed to have missed him. Is he back in your London home?"

She began to answer then shut her mouth as the door opened and the family butler entered with a cart. "Thank you, Edward. Place it here and leave us please. Give everyone instructions that we are not to be disturbed."

"Very good, Miss." Once the old butler had settled the cart within reach of his young mistress, he left, closing the door behind him. Draco heard the unmistakable click of the door locking and then the slide of a key leaving a lock.

He raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Afraid I'm going to run?"

She complacently poured tea for them, adding exactly the amounts of sugar and milk Draco had preferred since youth. Placing a few sandwiches and a small cake on his plate she finally spoke, staring studiously into her tea as she did, "perhaps once you have heard my own question, you will understand my precautions." He stared at her in confusion until she lifted her gaze, eyes that reminded him startlingly of Harry's piercing him, "What has Voldemort done with my father?"

Harry sat in agitation watching his friends sipping at tea. The garden was close enough to allow his separation from Malfoy, but only just. He felt the magical bond between himself and the Slytherin as though it were a tangible thing. It was a thread stretched taut between the two and he knew if he pulled even the smallest bit, it would rebound, flinging him to the blonde's side, no matter the obstacles. He jumped as a warm hand covered his, he looked up into familiar eyes. "Harry, why don't we go look at the flowers?" Hermione gestured towards a small bed on the edge of the garden. He nodded gratefully and stood. The bed offered relief in two ways, it was closer to Malfoy, and it was away from Ron. He knew that was horrible, but something was wrong and he didn't want to try and explain it to his best friend.

Harry felt the thread between himself and Draco slacken as he walked with Hermione. It was a physical relief; a tightness in his body he hadn't even realized was there, mirroring the bond to Malfoy. He knew they were 50, maybe 60 feet apart, but it was still very trying. They hadn't tried to push the bonds of the vow. This was farther than it had allowed them before, possibly because of the purpose to the space. "Thanks Hermione, it was starting to get to me."

She nodded, "I could tell. Is it just the vow? Or is it something else?"

His forehead crinkled, "Something else?"

"You seem different since you and Draco have been stuck together. More thoughtful, more distracted, if I had to put a word to it."

He contemplated that for a moment, "I suppose I have been. I'm having trouble adjusting I suppose. It was difficult to move in with Malfoy after living with Ron. Ron and I are friends, but we had our own space. It's so different with Draco. We're constantly tripping over one another. It's enough to drive a person insane. We never have space, never have privacy. Coming here, with the way Malfoy has the rooms set up, I finally have time away from him, but now it seems like something's missing. I'm so used to his snide comments, his picking at everything, that I miss it now that it isn't there."

Hermione nodded, "I can understand that. Sort of like going home after a year of the other girls always being there. I'd turn to tell someone something because I'd forgotten that I don't have roommates at home."

He shrugged, "Yeah similar. Only imagine rooming with Millicent Bulstrode."

She laughed, "He can't be that bad. Tell me about what it's been like."

Harry quirked his head thoughtfully, "He's worse than a girl when it comes to being ready, he insists on multiple baths every day. He's picky about food, even more picky about alcohol, and a complete jack ass about fashion. We went to dinner one night and he actually walked in and picked out clothing for me. He's condescending, rude, arrogant, bossy, demanding, and the really weird part is that if we'd met at any other time, we could have been friends."

She nodded as though she had been expecting this revelation. "You know Harry, for the most part. Draco is what he was made to be. I'm sure that in another lifetime, he could have been a really decent person." She opened her mouth to continue as a loud squawk came from Harry's pocket. She raised her eyebrows, "He's been in there for five minutes. That was static wasn't it?"

Harry pulled the phone out and nodded mutely. He felt the invisible bond tighten, there must be trouble. It began pulling insistently at him, trying to drag him back to the house where they had left Draco. "Get the others." He turned and took off for the front door of the house at a sprint.

Draco gaped at his childhood friend, "Beg pardon?"

"I asked you what Voldemort did with my father, Draco. He disappeared from our London home a month ago. I know that our fathers were in league with the Dark Lord. I also know that your father was grooming you to join them. You probably already have your mark." She grabbed his arm without warning and pushed his sleeve back. His arm was unmarked. "But, I heard talk about your initiation." She stood, looking confused, "Your father owled. I snuck a look at the message. It said that they would be holding your initiation a month and a half ago. Since he's in Azkaban, he asked my father to stand in as your sponsor." She whirled, "What happened?"

He sighed, "Calm down Rosie. I left home two months ago. I don't do the whole muggle terrorizing thing." He seemed to think about this for a moment, "I supposed I should add anymore."

She gave him a suspicious look, "What do you mean you left?"

He bit the end of his cheek as he heard a loud pounding on the front door. "Um, that would be my friends. You might want to let them in to see me. I promise to stay, but I sent out a distress call and at least one of them will do all manners of things to get to me." The pounding ceased for a moment, then took up again on the outside of the door of the parlor. "Like I was saying."

"You sent out a distress call? How? I didn't see you mess with your wand." She ignored the pounding as she gazed at Draco intently.

"Um with a phell cone? He gave it to me." He looked at the door worriedly as the pounding stopped. A moment later there was a loud booming noise, and the doors flew open, expelling a now unconscious Harry onto the carpet. Draco jumped to his feet and ran to the Gryffindor's side. "Rosie what happened?! He's not amazing, but I'm willing to bet that was a simple bombardment charm, and he's quite proficient at those." The blonde allowed his mind to recall the pain of a few broken bones that the unconscious boy had caused with his charms before he returned to his careful inspection.

"I protected the door. You're a wizard Draco. Did you really think that I would think that a simple lock would stop you if you wanted out?" She cleared the pillows from a couch, "Here, move him over here. Who is he Draco?" She walked over to help move him and as Draco carefully rolled the brunette to his back, she gasped. "Is that who I think it is?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It all depends. Do you think it's the single most famous wizard in the world? If so then yes." He stood, then stooped to carefully pick Harry up. As he settled him over his shoulder, the rest of the group came running in.

The sight of Draco, Harry hanging unconscious over his shoulder in a fireman's carry brought the entire group to a standstill. Hermione finally ventured a question, "I thought static was for needing a convenient exit, not for break in and knock ourselves out."

"It was. Apparently Potter forgot that. I'm not a medical expert, but he didn't seem to have any broken bones. Though knowing him, he's going to have one hell of a headache."

Rose stood in shock for a moment. Finally recovering herself, she asked the question that had been beginning to burn in her mind since she identified Draco's rescuer, "Draco, what on earth are you doing with the Golden Trio?" Because that was the only people these could be. She wasn't so sure about the red haired girl, though she would guess she was Ron's younger sister just by family resemblance. Nor did she have any clue who the solid, tall boy with dirty blonde hair was. But a striking young lady with a quick wit and uncontrollable hair, side by side with a freckled red head, running in after Harry Potter could be only two people, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"That's what I was about to tell you Rosie. Let me double check Harry and I'll continue explaining." He carefully laid Potter on the sofa. "Ask Edward to bring some ice and towels."

A calm voice responded from next to him, "Already done, sir. Here you are." The butler sat a bowl of ice down next to the couch and handed a small pile of hand towels to him. "You might check him again, sir. I believe he may be bleeding," he indicated a smear of blood on Draco's shirt. "I'll go and fetch a few potions for you," he turned and left as quietly as he had come.

"On second thought Rosie, get one of them to explain." He carefully lifted Harry's head, tuning the rest of them out as he felt carefully for a cut and blood. Setting the head gently down on the pillow, he picked up a towel and filled it with ice. Securing the ends of the towel, he placed it on Harry's forehead before moving his search to the boy's chest since it was obvious that no where visible was the cause of the blood. Unbuttoning the Gryffindor's maroon shirt revealed a fist sized wound in the middle of his chest. Draco carefully dipped a towel corner in some water from the tea and began to clean it. "What in the name of Merlin did you have on that door, Rosie?"

Hermione stopped in the middle of her explanation to allow the other girl to answer. "One that would keep you from leaving. It won't do any lasting damage." Her eyes widened at the angry look he gave her, "A standard healing balm will cover it over and help it heal. I promise it's nothing serious. He should wake up in a minute or so Drake. Don't be mad, please don't be mad." She shuddered as he turned tortured silver eyes back to his patient. She looked once more at Hermione, "I can't believe they killed his mother. We were told that she had a severe heart attack and passed on before help could be gotten."

Hermione shrugged, "That's entirely possible. I don't know how the snake's venom works. But that was his reason for coming to us. He wants revenge, and he refuses to let Voldemort get away with murdering his mother." She looked at the blonde who was now gently dabbing an ointment over Harry's wound. "Though I think he may remain with us for an entirely different one."

Rosie ignored this last bit, "But the rivalry between the two of them is legendary. Why on earth would he choose to come to you? There are so many others he could have gone to for help."

"True, but how many would take the risk? Son of a known Death Eater in a time when turning your back on the Dark Lord is a dangerous thing to do. Who knows how many people he controls? He had to take his chance, he took it somewhere he might have a chance."

Draco tuned them back out, accepting a small green jar from the silently efficient butler. Twisting the lid off, he inhaled the fumes as Harry moaned. He drizzled a bit of water into the boy's mouth, "Harry? You awake?" He carefully spread the balm over the injury and watched as the skin knit back together. Returning his attention to Harry's face, he drizzled a bit more water into the brunette's mouth. Draco gulped as the injured Gryffindor licked his lips. Harry groaned slightly, his eyes opening. Trying to sit up, he fell back, his body shuddering as he looked at Draco in a mute query.

"There was a spell on that door you dolt. You blasting through it released some rather painful consequences."

"How long've I been out?" Harry moved more carefully this time, pushing himself slightly upright.

"Maybe 10 minutes, most likely less. To be honest I haven't been paying attention to the time."

Harry looked down at his bare chest and the rather conspicuous white patch, "What's that?"

"Part of the spell involved a bit of a shock I think. My best guess is that's what knocked you out, that and bumping your head off the wall. Don't worry, I think the wall is damaged worse than your head."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks for that vote of confidence, Draco. So what was wrong?"

"I wanted someone to drop by looking for me. Did I hit the wrong button or something? I thought there was a rabid elephant in the hallway from the noises you made out there." He knew better, but he wanted an explanation.

Looking down sheepishly, Harry winced and looked back up, "I can't explain it. The bond was pulling me, it wanted me with you right then, and it panicked me I guess. I figured if the situation wasn't bad, the vow wouldn't be trying to mash me against the wall nearest you. Bad logic I guess."

Draco frowned, "That's weird, I didn't feel anything. I wonder why?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a screech from their hostess, "HE DID WHAT?!"

Harry winced at the noise and Draco spun angrily, "Keep your tone down, Rosie! Harry's hurt over here, and it's your fault." He began to turn back, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You have some explaining to do, Draco Malfoy." He looked at her in confusion as she continued, "You made an unbreakable vow to stay with Harry James Potter until the Dark Lord is dead?!" She began to walk frantically, "That's insane! You're completely nuts! Both of you, no," she corrected herself, "all six of you are completely off your rockers!"

"You knew my mom, Rosie. She was the reason I didn't turn out like my dad. I was her world, and I got her killed. I have to avenge that." He looked down and carefully brought a glass of water to Harry's lips for him to sip, "Besides, it's the right thing to do. I've caused so much trouble for so many people, confident that my father and his Dark Lord would keep me safe. I have to try and fix that. I can't go back in time, so I'm doing it my way. I'm making sure no one ever has that particular reason to act the prat again."

Harry gingerly placed a hand on Draco's on the cup, "And we need him. He's a valuable member of our group." He sat further upright, "You never answered my question. Why did you call for help?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at Rose standing next to the couch. "She thought that I knew where her father was. He disappeared a month ago from London. She was getting a bit, intimidating. I thought it might be best to start working my way back out of the house. It didn't quite work that way though, obviously." He gave Harry an amused look, "Peter Pan had to try and fly to my rescue instead."

Harry chuckled, "We're going to have to talk movies one day, Malfoy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter. You're probably hallucinating something," Malfoy's tone was airy as he settled himself on the floor, back to the couch, trapping Harry there. "Now Rosie, tell us about your father disappearing. I promise you, if Voldemort had something to do with it, this is the group to find out and find him."

She made a face before going to sit down on a chaise, "Please, sit, this is a bit of a story." The others Hermione in a chair, Ron on the floor at her feet, Lee sat in the chair opposite the table from Hermione, Ginny perched on its arm. Rosie took a deep breath before lifting her head to address them.

"My father has long worked in association with the Dark Lord. He and Drake's father were generals of a sort. They particularly enjoyed the pureblooded aspect of the doctrine. With the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my father expected to return to the ranks. He disapparated at all hours of the day, the longer he was gone, the more haggard he looked on his return. He refused to discuss his business trips with me, finally he locked himself in his room. Edward was delivering meals to his room, until three months ago. Edward came to me and said that the food had been untouched, he did not wish to disturb the master, but he was worried. I went into his rooms and he was gone. There was a note saying that he had business in London and that I should stay here until he came for me. I received missives every other day until a month ago. I contacted our servants in London via floo and they said he just disappeared. I have not heard from him since. The only guess I have is that something happened in regard to the Death Eaters." She looked at them with teary eyes, "He was sick, and I don't believe it was physical illness. I'm worried, I know that he is alive, but I can't see a way to find him and bring him home."

Hermione had closed her eyes halfway through the narration; Ron had taken her hand and was stroking his thumb over her palm absentmindedly as he listened intently. Ginny looked stricken and Lee had an arm around her waist steadying her. Harry was the first to speak, "Was your father a Death Eater?"

Rose seemed mildly taken aback by the bluntness of the question. "I… I'm not sure. I never saw the mark, but I'm sure there are ways that he could have covered it, concealed it from me."

Draco shook his head, "Not the way things are right now. If he was and they found out that he was hiding it, he would have gotten into quite a lot of trouble. Besides, there isn't really a way to hide it other than clothing. My father searched, and he had more than a bit of motivation to do so while Voldemort was missing."

Harry nodded, "I see." He tried to sit up and found it impossible to get his legs down because Draco was in the way, "Draco, move so I can stand." Seeing the obstinate look on his face Harry leaned up and flicked him on the tip of the nose, "I'll be fine, I need to think, and I do that best on my feet."

Draco took a deep breath and stood, allowing Harry to get unsteadily to his feet. Harry leaned on him for a moment before standing on his own. He began to pace the room as Draco sat on the end of the couch and turned back to look at Rose while keeping a surreptitious eye on Harry. "Rosie, when was the last time that Voldemort was in one of your father's houses?"

She looked startled at the question, "He hasn't come to our houses since his return, Draco. Why do you ask?"

He cursed under his breath before answering her question. "There is an aura of sorts, it's a lingering spell that allows his followers to find him using the things that he has touched. Unfortunately it must be something he has been in contact with recently."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Drake, we have nothing here that would help you. I must admit confusion however. I thought that was the purpose of the Dark Marks tattooed on his Death Eaters."

The blonde nodded, "It is. But the tattoos are only given to Death Eaters. There has to be a way for all of his minions to find them to report in. It's an old spell, I had planned to use that to locate him."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Drake, I wish I could help you." She stood and walked to him, sitting next to him on the couch she offered him his hand. "You know if there is anything I can do all you have to do is ask."

Draco took her hand, his gaze distracted as Harry turned and saw them, the Gryffindor stopped where he was and leaned his weight against a baby grand piano in the corner of the room, his eyes tightened slightly. Draco hoped that he wasn't feeling the effects of whatever spell Rosie had used on the door. "I know you would Rose, and I appreciate it, but I refuse to risk you. As a matter of fact, you should probably leave this house. Does your father still have the business penthouse in New York?"

She nodded, but spoke before he could, "He does, but Draco, I refuse to run while you're in such danger! I might be able to help somehow, I still have access to all of Daddy's accounts, his vaults at Gringotts. Perhaps he'll have something of use to you in your quest."

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the pleading sound to the girl's voice. She glanced quickly at Harry and watched as he sat on the piano bench and turned to face the keys, his fingers stroking over them as he studiously ignored the two on the couch. She sighed before standing, "We appreciate the offer of help Miss James, but we can't accept it." The girl's gaze shot to Hermione, her expression shocked, "The decision isn't just Draco's. I can't speak for everyone else here, but I refuse to put another person in danger. We know what the score is, we've all done this before in some manner or another." She placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Even Harry's cousin has had a run in with Voldemort's followers."

"I'm just as intelligent as you are Hermione Granger." Rose's voice held injured pride, and more than a bit of desperation, "If all of you can risk your lives to save the wizarding world, you have no right to stop me."

Hermione nodded, "That is true, and I don't doubt your intelligence. What I doubt is your experience. Have you ever dueled a dark wizard Miss James? I don't mean practice sessions, or the Wizards Dueling Club. I mean have you ever fought for your life, hexes and dark curses flying around you while you prayed furiously to anyone who would listen to do whatever they wanted if you and your friends just came out of this alive?" Hermione's eyes were cold, she hated having to do it this way, but the girl wouldn't give up easily. She was in love with Draco, and she would push to stay by his side. Hermione had to make it bluntly clear to her why that was a bad idea.

Rose shook her head slowly, "No I haven't, but I could learn. None of you knew much of anything when you first battled the Dark Lord. You learned, and I could too."

"We battled a shade, a shadow inhabiting the body of a limited wizard. We had powerful magic backing us that we didn't understand." Harry didn't look up from the keys of the piano as he continued, "And more than that, we got lucky. Every time we've battled him, we've gotten lucky. Even with preparing all year, running a secret club in hiding, we won because we got lucky when they attacked the ministry." He swung his gaze to hers, their eyes locking, "Since then, we've studied, prepared, and lived in constant danger. You wouldn't be learning around a shade, you wouldn't be facing a memory, you would be fighting back to back with us against the risen Dark Lord, with his full powers. The only person who never feared him like that was Albus Dumbledore. Do you think you could do it? Do you really think you could stand back to back with us and know without a doubt that you're smart enough, clever enough, quick enough to keep those standing with you from dying?" He kept her gaze until she dropped her eyes to her hand in Draco's, "That's what I thought. So the best thing you can do for all of us is go to this penthouse in New York. Malfoy will worry about you, and that will distract him, which could easily equal his death. You want to help? Don't distract him right now." Harry stood without looking at anyone, "I'm going outside, we know I can go that far, and I'll slingshot back if there's trouble."

Draco watched speechless as the brunette left. He turned to his childhood friend, "Rose I'm sorry, that was har…"

"No." Her quiet voice stopped him mid-word. "He was right. I don't know what I was thinking." She looked up to meet his gaze. "I'll go to New York, and if I think of anything that would help you, I'll owl." She stood, "Well you all had best be going. You have more ground to cover now. I am truly sorry that I was unable to help." She nodded her head to Hermione, "It was a pleasure to meet the cleverest witch London has seen since Rowena Ravenclaw," she turned her gaze to Ron, "if you all survive I should like to challenge you to a match of wizard's chess. I am sure I could learn much from the greatest strategist Hogwarts has ever seen." She looked at Ginny and Lee, "I wish you all luck, I know little of you, but you must be very powerful indeed to have undertaken this mission." Turning to Draco again she kept her eyes on the floor, "Be safe my Draco, and tell your protector that his point was well made." She turned and left the room, her pace dignified, but her voice trembled, "I'll have Edward show you out."

The door shut silently behind her and Draco exploded, "WHAT DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING!?" He spun on Hermione, "And you, you were being entirely too harsh on her."

He opened his mouth to continue his tirade, but Hermione raised a hand, "I think this is a conversation best had elsewhere." He clamped his mouth shut, but his eyes promised that it would continue as soon as they reached the hotel.

Harry sat at the desk in his room at the hotel; he was facing the window looking out over the city of Edinburgh. Draco had just left, the blonde had ranted at him for close to an hour, waxing elegant on his opinion of how Harry had treated Draco's childhood friend. When he had finally stopped, Harry had looked out the window and said a single thing, "And I was right." Draco had spluttered something about that not being the point and stormed out the door. Harry looked down at the paper he had tried three times now to write a letter on. He knew that people at home would want to hear from him, and he didn't want to worry anyone, but he just couldn't bring himself to write.

He stood and walked out to the balcony. He knew that the object of his upset was in the next room, but he didn't know what to do. He hadn't meant to upset Draco, but the girl never would have stayed if someone hadn't made it painfully obvious how much danger she would put them all in. He leaned on the railing and stared out at the lights without truly seeing them. "You know you did the right thing." He whirled to see Hermione standing behind him, "I know he's mad, but when he really stops and thinks about it, he'll see why you did it."

"Maybe," Harry walked back into the room and sighed, "I don't even like taking you, Ron, Ginny and Lee, but it wasn't like any of you gave me a choice."

She smiled, "I notice you didn't include Draco in that list."

He shrugged, "He knows what he's getting himself into, besides, I would have a harder time finding Voldemort without him."

Hermione looked amused, "Because it's so easy now?"

"If his plan had worked, yeah, it would have been. Besides, he verified that Nagini was the last horcrux. That alone is useful. Then of course there's the fact that I couldn't get rid of him if I wanted to."

Hermione nodded to herself at his choice of wording as though he had confirmed something. She walked to him and hugged him briefly. "Wait fifteen minutes, then go, see him." She kissed his cheek, "It'll be okay." Standing, she walked through the connecting door and into Draco's room.

"Go away you arrogant…"

"It's me Draco."

Draco looked up from where he was moping on the bed, "I'm not sure if that's worse or better."

She sighed as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "You know that we weren't trying to upset you don't you?"

"Well you managed well enough." He bunched the pillows under his chin and stared at the headboard, "She just wanted to help."

Hermione pushed his hair back from where it feathered across his forehead, "She wanted to be with you. She didn't care what she was doing, helping, hindering or anything else." He looked up in anger, but the words on his lips died at a single glance from the girl who was quickly becoming someone he trusted. He put his face back in the pillow and sighed. Hermione brushed the hair back again, "How long have you known she was in love with you?"

"Since we were about 13, our parents had talked about a betrothal when we were young. I ignored it, like most boys would. She on the other hand took it to heart. A boy asked her out one summer while I was down and she said that she didn't pilfer with boys like him, she had already made her decision." He let out a long slow sigh, "I panicked and ignored it. I hoped she would grow out of it."

Hermione shook her head, "And that was probably the worst thing you could have done Draco, luv. She's a girl, we don't tend to forget things like that. And she would have risked everything we're working for to prove it to you."

"Yeah I'm figuring that part out. But Harry didn't have to be a prat to her about it." He glared at the headboard as if he could see through it to the brunette on the other side. His gaze didn't waver until she stood and kissed him on the top of the head.

"If you think very hard about it, I think you'll find that Harry wasn't being a prat at all. Just a bit overprotective," with that she smiled and left Draco to his thoughts.

Overprotective? What on earth had she meant by that? Harry didn't need to protect him from Rose, she was a bit overzealous but nothing… His thought processes stopped dead. Rose had said something about telling his protector. Had Harry been jealous? His head flew up at a light knock on the door. "Come in."

A shirtless Harry walked into the room carefully, "Hi?" The word was more of a question than a statement and he cursed himself for it. "Feeling any better?"

Draco shrugged from where he laid, "Dunno."

Harry gave a ghost of a smile, "I thought sitting on a bed giving sullen one word answers was my role. You're gunna put me out of a job."

Draco shook his head and rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. "I want to be angry at you. And for some reason I just can't be."

"Does that mean it's safe to get closer?" Draco nodded and Harry walked to stand in front of him. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. She just had to know what she was risking if she came with us."

Draco nodded again as everything clicked into place. Potter had been jealous. Harry Potter had been jealous of the way Rose felt about Draco. He looked up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes, "Are you sure that's all it was Potter?" He hooked a finger through one of the brunette's belt loops and pulled him close enough that their legs bumped, Harry's outside Draco's.

Harry flushed, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Liar." With that he pulled Harry off balance and firmly onto his lap.


	10. Let the Reward fit the Crime

As is always stated, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all other related characters belong to JK Rowlings and Scholastic. All song lyrics are attributed to the singers after the lyrics. They of course belong to the artist. This story is rated very very mature for sexual content, innuendo, gay coupling, and cursing. Now before my readers kill me from suspense, the story continues!

Chapter 10

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_-Linkin Park "Leave Out All The Rest"_

Harry looked coolly into Draco's eyes even as his face flushed, "What do you mean liar?"

"I mean Potter that you of all people would be the last to deliberately try to hurt someone's feelings. You're the bloody perfect image of gallantry and caring. And you choose the most hurtful way you could to show her, her place. And you're trying to tell me you did it for expediencies sake?"

Harry made a face at him, "Yes that's what I'm telling you. What other reason could I have for discouraging her coming with us like that? I don't know the girl." He attempted to stand and glared as he met resistance.

Draco smiled as he kept the Gryffindor in place, "Mmhmm, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she obviously has feelings for me?"

The brunette looked up to deny this and his lips met with Draco's instead. He stiffened in the blonde's hold before melting against him. A few moments later both boys came up gasping. He looked at his hands on the Slytherin's shoulders and grimaced wryly, "I don't suppose you'd listen if I said no?"

Draco grinned, "Not a chance." His mouth dived back for the brunette's. Merlin he had missed this. He hadn't realized how much he had come to care for Harry until he wasn't there. He fell backwards onto the bed pulling Harry with him. Rolling, he pinned the brunette to the bed. "Now, I believe we were talking about your issues with a certain childhood friend of mine." He nipped at Harry's chest lightly, "Honesty will be rewarded, while deception will have to be gravely punished."

Harry closed his eyes, "And which is which?" This comment was rewarded with a savage bite to his left nipple. "Okay, okay, I get the point." He sighed, allowing his head to fall back. "I can't really explain it honestly. I was just angry at her. And when she decided that she should go with us, I lost it. I know it's stupid, but that's the truth." Harry yelped as Draco licked across his chest then ghosted his breathe over the wet line, "Hey! You said I would get rewarded!"

"You should have gotten a more clear definition of reward, Potter. Now hush, you'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

"My stress relief."

Harry struggled in a token attempt to get up, "I am NOT your stress relief."

Draco nipped at the skin just below Harry's ribs, "Fine, don't ruin the make-up sex then."

Harry glared at him, "I did not come in here for make-up sex, or any kind of sex at all. I felt bad because I upset you and I wanted to apologize." Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Harry continued on hurriedly, "I don't even understand it myself; all I know is that I feel absolutely awful about it. I wasn't trying to upset you; I wasn't even trying to upset her really. I just know that she can't come with us. We know what we're doing, Draco. She's not been through what any of us have been. And when it comes down to it, our lives are going to depend on one another and I won't risk any of your lives on someone who doesn't know what they're doing. You all mean too much to me for that."

Draco stood and walked to the bar in his room, "I'm going to have a drink while I see if I understand you correctly, want one?" Harry sat up and shook his head as he watched the blonde carefully. Draco poured himself a glass of whiskey and walked over to sit in one of the plush teal armchairs that flanked an elaborately scrolled mahogany tea table. "You felt the need to upset one of my oldest and dearest friends in the world to the point of tears in order to protect me?" He looked up at Harry as if waiting for confirmation.

"I wasn't trying to…" Harry was cut short by Draco's upheld hand. "Yes, I suppose that was it."

The Slytherin nodded before taking a sip of the whiskey, he shuddered slightly before letting out a content sigh, "Not bad. Now, allow me to ask a question. What were you thinking while you ran your hands over the keys of the piano?"

Harry looked startled, "You knew I was sitting at the piano?"

The blonde rolled his eyes as he took another drink of his whiskey, "Of course I knew. She almost killed you; did you really think I wouldn't be watching your every move?"

Harry looked at the ceiling as he blew out a breath, "She did not almost kill me. I was unconscious for a few minutes was all. I'm just fine now." He ran his hand over the still slightly pinker patch of skin on his chest, "This was the only danger and you took care of it for me."

Draco closed his eyes and took another drink, "You didn't answer my question."

Biting his lower lip, Harry answered slowly, "I was thinking of sitting down in the lobby while you played. I was thinking about how much things would change if she came with us. I was thinking of the danger she would put us all in." His voice dropped to almost inaudible on the last sentence, "I was thinking about how her coming would change things between us."

Draco's eyes flew open as he looked at the boy on his bed, "Potter do you know what you just said?"

Those vibrant green eyes rose to meet his, "Yes."

Draco set his drink down and walked to stand in front of him, "Look up at me."

Harry looked up and Draco looked in his eyes before holding up a finger and watching his eyes track it, "What are you doing, Draco?"

"Checking to see if you have a concussion. You're acting odd."

Harry caught his hand, "I don't have a concussion. Come with me, play for me." He stood and pulled a barefooted Draco after him.

"Potter I don't have shoes on." When this didn't stop the brunette he tried again, "Potter it's 5 o'clock in the evening. People are going to be going to dinner." The Gryffindor pushed the button for the elevator, "Harry, stop."

Harry finally looked up at him, "Why?"

Draco stared at him dumbfounded, "Because I said so."

Harry shook his head, "Not a good enough reason." The elevator dinged and the elegant paneled doors slid back. Harry pulled Draco into the small space and jammed the button for the first floor. Ginny had peeked her head into the hallway and watched the doors close with a look of surprise on her face.

As the elevator began to move Draco finally got hold of his senses. Reaching out, he hit the stop button, the elevator shuddered to a stop and he looked at the brunette who leaned against a corner of the cream and gold box. "Potter you can't just take over the piano because you want to." His statement went unacknowledged, "Potter come on, you're acting odd." The other boy continued to ignore him. "Harry," he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, standing in front of him, "talk to me."

Harry looked up, his eyes tightening from emotion, "Don't want to talk." His hand came up and he gently touched Draco's face, then a look of determination crossed his features before he yanked the blonde off balance and against him, their lips meeting. Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't question it as Harry drew him into a fierce tangle of tongues. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry wound his tight around Draco's torso. A few minutes later they came up for breath, both gasping. Draco looked at Harry for direction, he was running this show. Harry turned the elevator back on, allowing it to continue to the lobby. When the doors opened he grabbed Draco's hand and walked to the desk. "I need a reservation at a close restaurant for dinner for four and I need dinner for two sent to room 316."

The concierge nodded, "Anything in particular sir?"

Harry shook his head, "Doesn't matter. The reservations will be in the name Ronald Weasley. If you could call room 315 and let him know where they're at I would be grateful." She nodded and he placed a £10 note on the counter before dragging Draco back to the elevator. He punched the button for the third floor and tapped his foot impatiently while the doors took what seemed like forever to close.

Draco considered him for a moment before gently pulling his hand away. "Something bothering you, Potter?" Harry shook his head, staring at the doors as if willing the machine to move faster. The blonde leaned in the corner of the mirrored contraption and stared at his agitated companion. "Potter, this is odd behavior, even for you. What on earth is going on with you?"

Closing his eyes Harry leaned against the opposite corner. "I don't know. I'm following my instincts here. And they say that we're staying here."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened with a soft whoosh. "Alright then, we'll go to… your room? I can't say I expected that one." He walked out of the contraption that still made him a bit nervous and down the hallway. Looking over his shoulder he gave Harry the patented Malfoy smirk, "Coming? Or am I dragging you?" And turning, he headed towards their rooms.

Hermione sat in the chair held out for her by a very cool faced waiter. As soon as he left she turned to the other three. "What do you think happened?"

Ron shrugged, "No clue, and I don't think I want to know."

She made a face at him, "You're no fun Ronald." Turning she addressed his sister, "You said you saw them?"

Ginny nodded, "Harry was dragging Draco down the hallway. Draco was barefoot and protesting the whole way. Harry looked upset," she seemed to consider that statement, "That or pained. Knowing them it could be either. What do you think them not joining us means?"

Hermione smiled softly, "I think that the enforced time together is bringing out a side to Harry none of us knew he had."

Lee rolled his eyes at Ron across the table. "Did they do this at school?"

The redhead nodded, "It's only gotten worse as they've aged."

His girlfriend turned to him, violence glittering in her eyes, "Did you just say that I'm aged Ronald Weasley?" Ginny bit her lip as she watched her brother's eyes widen. One could practically see the gears turning in his head. Lee mouthed _sorry_ across the table as Ron cast around wildly in his mind.

"I simply meant that as you have matured, which naturally comes with one's age increasing, Ginny and your deductive reasoning has increased." He bit his lower lip, watching with hope that he'd avoided the storm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nice save Ron." She turned back to Ginny and he sighed in relief. "Well it looks like they've made up at least."

"For the moment anyway," Lee muttered into his glass.

Hermione and Ginny both turned to glare at him. Ron stood, "Hermione, I think I want a drink at the bar, won't you come with me?"

She turned with a surprised look, "I'd be happy to." He stood and walked around to help her out of her chair. Threading fingers with hers he tugged her off as she called over her shoulder, "We'll be right back."

Reaching the bar, Ron ordered drinks for them both and looked nervously at his hands. Hermione watched him play with a napkin for a moment before placing her hand on his cheek and drawing his gaze to hers, "Ron what's going on? We didn't have to come here to get a drink."

Ron shrugged, "I thought we'd give Ginny and Lee a moment alone."

She looked at him suspiciously, "mmhm, and that's why you look so nervous you're going to throw up."

He laughed quietly, "I'm not going to throw up 'Mione. Faint, maybe, but not throw up." Hermione looked even more confused and he signaled the barkeep. "'Mione, you know how important you are to me. We're nineteen years old now. I've known you for eight years, and you've been my best friend, my keeper, my guiding light and finally my girlfriend. I can't begin to tell you how much all of that has meant to me."

Hermione caught her breath, "Are you breaking up with me?" Her eyes grew misty as she looked at him.

He shook his head violently, "No! Hermione how could you think that? I knew I'd bungle this, told Lee I would." He took the drinks from the barkeep and extended her champagne glass to her, "I'm not ending it, I'm asking you to continue it, forever."

Her eyes widened as she took the champagne glass from him. "Are you proposing?"

His ears turned red, "Yeah, I am."

She put the glass on the counter and threw her arms around him, "YES!" She glued her lips to his and almost knocked him backwards. He laughed as he kissed her back.

When she finally let go he smiled at her, "How about we toast?" He held up his glass, she picked hers up, smiling and something glinted at the bottom.

Her breathe caught, "Ron?" He nodded and she grabbed a tooth pick to scoop out the glittery circle. "Oh my heavens it's beautiful!" She dried it in a napkin and handed it to him. "You put it on."

He smiled at her and slipped it on her finger, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She laughed, "I already said yes you dolt!"

"But I had to do it right." She launched herself at him again and he stood, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him. "Perhaps we should go tell the other two the good news," he murmured against her lips. She nodded and they walked back to the table.

Draco sat in a plush chair on the balcony, "So what do we do now Potter?" The dinner had been excellent. Harry had let Draco into his room and walked straight to the balcony, drawing the two beautiful chairs onto it. It hadn't been long before a table had been wheeled in with three silver covered trays, a napkin wrapped basket, two plates, two fine linen wrapped sets of silver, two wine glasses and a silver bucket with a bottle of champagne and two bottles of wine.

"Will there be anything else, Sirs?" Harry shook his head and closed the door behind the man with a stealthily slipped £10 note. The plates held an assortment of food, salmon, crab stuffed chicken, steak, asparagus, corn, rolls and butter. The last plate held cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, mile high chocolate cake and a bowl of ice cream. The food was delicious, the desserts luscious. And the entire meal had been silent. The few times Draco attempted to start conversation; Harry had shut him down, muttering a one word response, or not even answering at all.

Drawing no reply from the stone faced Potter; Draco decided he had had enough. He stood and walked to block the brunette's view off the balcony. "Is there a reason I'm here? Or are you just having fun playing at the same game from when we were in school?"

That finally drew a response, "Game? What game?"

"You would ignore me until I pushed enough buttons to get you to react. Then we'd fight and get in trouble. Once it all blew over the whole thing would start over again. I'll keep pushing you, Potter, sitting here in silence isn't my type of an evening, but don't you think we're a bit old to be playing these games?"

Harry looked at the Slytherin in honest confusion. "I never thought of that as a game, Malfoy. I would deal with your annoyance until I couldn't handle it anymore, then, I would explode, usually in a rather awkward place. Hermione would calm me down, and then the bottling up would start all over again, but I never saw it as a game."

Draco shook his head, "That's the difference between us, Potter." He leaned against the rail, "And what is tonight if not a game, Potter?"

"Confusion," Harry let his head drop back until he stared at the room, albeit upside-down. "Tonight is me being confused, and you being unfortunate enough to get caught in the midst."

The blonde examined his companion for a moment before quietly asking, "And dinner in your room? Was your choice of setting confusion as well?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I think that was the only thing I did know. So much of my life has been flying by the seat of my pants. I never know what I'm doing, even when I try to make a plan, it all turns out dotty. I wanted to be near you, I wanted you near me. You made the statement once that things would be different in my bed…" He gulped, "Well I think that's what I'm doing. I'm bringing you to my bed, though I'm not sure I want anything to change all that much."

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the derisive comment, preparing himself for the snarky comeback. Instead he jumped slightly as gentle fingers traced his lips, "Different doesn't always mean bad, Potter." Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's and kissed him so tenderly, Harry thought he was going to explode. Fingers tangled with his and he felt a gentle tug, "Come Potter, put yourself into my hands."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. As Draco dragged him to the bed he slid the balcony doors shut. "I don't know how."

"Trust me, Potter, I do." Draco gently pushed him onto the edge of the bed. Shedding his own shirt, he straddled Harry. His hands ran through Harry's thick hair in a manner he had never allowed himself before as his lips descended, devouring the boy beneath him. Tongues darted back and forth, an odd war which seemed to have no winner. Pale hands glided across tan skin, kneading, petting, as tan ones feathered across the bed uselessly. Draco finally came up for air and gently nudged Harry backwards, his nose pushing at Harry's. "Lie back for me, Harry."

Harry fell gently back onto the bed and looked up at Draco. His eyes shone in the dusky room, seeming to drink the faint light in and cascade it back in shades of green. "Harry?" he asked.

"Tonight, we are Harry and Draco. There are no last names, there are no school houses. We are two individuals, sharing a common interest."

Green eyes pierced grey ones, "And that is?"

"Each other."

Ginny and Hermione walked together, heads bent over the latter's hand. No doubt they were once more looking at the ring Ron had given her and going over every moment of the proposal. The two had already begun to discuss wedding plans. Ron shook his head. His sister had squealed just as loudly as Hermione had when Hermione sat down and asked Ginny if she would do her a favor. Would she mind being her maid of honor? The excited planning had begun immediately, all thoughts of Harry and his odd behavior pushed from their minds. Lee had shaken his hand, "Take it you didn't make too big of a fool of yourself then?"

Ron shook his head, "She thought I was trying to break up with her!"

Lee had guffawed and good naturedly winked at Hermione, "I'd have beat his head for even thinking about it!"

She had held Ron's hand all night long. Once coffee and dessert had been finished, the two couples decided to stroll before heading back to the hotel. What began as the newly engaged couple and the dating one, had become the boys following the girls as they chattered excitedly. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Lee broached a subject that had been bothering him for some time. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Talking about wedding dresses and colors I expect."

"No no, not the girls, Malfoy and my cousin." Lee looked uncomfortable even bringing the subject up.

Ron made sure the girls were well enmeshed in their conversation before answering. "Honestly Lee, I haven't the foggiest. But if the girls are right and Harry's taken a fancy to Malfoy, then he'd better behave himself. Harry never truly let himself be happy while we were in school. Out of school has only been worse. He thinks that he jinxes everyone he's near. Dumbledore's death didn't help that. He felt like it was his fault, if he'd just been faster, if he'd just been better. I thought that him and Ginny being together might help, but he refused to risk anyone. Hermione and I aren't going anywhere, and you coming back around has helped too, but he's always kept his distance, like if he gets close, another person will die."

Lee looked up at Ginny, "Do you think that I got in the way?"

Ron shook his head, "Of course not. I'm grateful that Gin met you. You've become a great guy. She wasn't who Harry needed. I'm just hoping that this thing with Malfoy won't make it worse. Harry's been forced to live in closer quarters with him than he has with anyone else. If that git hurts him, I'll make Voldemort seem fluffy."

Lee nodded, "I'll help. I helped make his first 16 years hell; I won't let someone else pull apart the rest of them."

"Ronald, are the two of you coming or not?" Hermione looked impatient as she stood in the hotel doorway.

Ron caught up to her and kissed her lips, "Just asking Lee here if he'd be a groomsman, Love." Lee spluttered at him as Ron patted him on the back, "Great, thanks mate!"

She smiled up at him, "Well in that case." She twined her fingers with his, pulling him in behind her.

Harry lay naked on the bed, Draco's weight pressing against him, trapping him against the softness of the mattress. "Are you ready Harry?" Harry merely bit his lip and nodded. Draco slid one slim finger inside him and Harry cried out, turning his head to muffle the sound in a pillow. Draco stilled himself, waiting to see if Harry would be able to relax. A moment later, the brunette's face turned back towards him. He smiled and began to slowly move his finger in and out. Harry's body stiffened every time, his pelvis jerking at the invasion. Draco carefully slid his finger out again and pulled his way up Harry's body. "There now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"All depends on which end you're on." Harry's breathing was unsteady, his voice wavering.

Draco brushed a hand across the flushed skin of Harry's own erection. "I'd say your body didn't mind it all." He kissed Harry's lips gently, "Although I think that deserves a bit of a reward." He turned his body sideways and gave a mischievous grin before sliding his mouth over and down in a swift move that tore a gasp from Harry's throat. Lips tightening in a smile at the noises coming from his right, he began to suck and move, up and down, up and down, every movement creating more suction, more pressure. The body in front of him writhed as he stopped, sucking, licking eliciting a cry of release from the man underneath him.

"Isn't this a bit one sided?" Harry was grasping for straws, he'd never let himself get this into it before. It had been about Malf- no Draco, not him.

The blonde smiled down at him, "Not at all, I'm quite enjoying myself thank you." He emphasized this with a quick lick along the length in front of him.

"Oh… okay." Harry arched into the touch as Draco snaked clever fingers underneath him. Draco grinned at the whimpering moans this elicited. "Draco, I'm not going to last."

"Then don't. Just give over to it, Harry. I'm not stopping until you have." He quickly filled his mouth again, making further conversation impossible.

The next morning Harry and Draco were the last to join the others for breakfast, Ginny and Hermione shot one another knowing looks while all four of the males cleared their throats in the sudden silence._ To hell with it. _"Good morning all. Hermione, cousin, you two look absolutely ravishing." Draco walked around the table, stopping first to drop a kiss on Ginny's cheek, then to take Hermione's hand and raise it to his lips. He stopped as a new twinkle distracted him, pulling the hand closer he quirked his head, "Or maybe, considering this new bauble, I should call you cousin as well?"

Hermione blushed deeply, "Well yes, I suppose we would be cousin's now."

Harry gave a small whoop and walked forward to clap Ron on the shoulder. "It's about bloody time." He walked to the other side of the table and gave Hermione a hug, "Congratulations 'Mione."

Draco walked around the table and extended his hand to Ron, "Congratulations, Ron, you're a lucky man."

Ron took his cousin's hand looking slightly shocked, "Thanks M- er cousin."

Ginny smiled, her lips pressed together as she tried not to laugh at her brother's discomfiture. "Why don't you two eat? We need to figure out where to go next."

Hermione nodded as she slipped into Ron's lap, "Agreed. We need to figure out which direction to go next. Rose's house was not exactly a success. You said that you could track him Draco?"

He nodded as he buttered a crescent, "I can."

Ginny quirked her head, "How exactly?"

This was the question that Draco had been dreading. He decided to answer gracefully however, and before the vow forced him to. "I have an odd ability. If I hold something that has been touched by a person, usually something they have held often, I can tell how close I am to them, and in which general direction I need to go to get closer."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Dudley was finally the one to break the silence, "Sort of like hot and cold?"

Draco looked confused, "Hot and cold?"

"A game muggle kids play. You hide something, then the seeker has to find it, the closer they are to it, the hotter they are, the further away, the colder."

The blonde nodded, "Yes, like that."

Hermione sighed, "Well then the next step is finding something He's held recently.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, and that won't be easy. I was hoping Rose's father would have something. Unfortunately, as you know, we had no luck there. I'm not sure where to head next. Malfoy Mansion was his headquarters, but all I know for sure is that he isn't there, and I'm not sure I could get in to get something to help us."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as the rest looked puzzled. Finally his head raised, "We know someone who might," he stressed the word, "be able to help."

Hermione looked at him, "We do?"

Harry nodded and saw Ron's eyes lighten in comprehension, "Are we sure that's safe mate? He's not exactly the most helpful individual in the world."

Harry laughed, "He tries to help, he's just, over exuberant."

Hermione's face showed the realization of whom they spoke, "We can't ask him to do such a thing! It's against every mandate we stand for!"

"Mandate?" Lee looked at Ginny confused, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Ginny patted his shoulder, "No, but I'm sure they'll explain it to us mere mortals soon." Then she noticed Draco biting his lip trying not to laugh. "Of course, Draco would be so much easier to crack. Do you know what they're talking about cousin dear?"

"Spew!" he finally gave in and began laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "I think the president, treasurer and secretary are having a difference of opinion."

Hermione looked up, eyes glinting, "S-P-E-W not spew, the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, and it's not a laughing matter Draco."

He grinned and ducked his head, "Of course not Hermione. I would never dream of laughing at your illustrious notions, simply at your fellow officers."

Harry made a face, "Thanks ever so much. But 'Mione, we wouldn't make him do it, we'd ask him to help. If he wants to help, then it isn't against club rules. Besides, isn't it better if he's helping us take down Voldemort and those who think that subjugation of elves is a good thing?"

She glared, "This isn't funny Harry James Potter."

He dropped his eyes to his plate, but he could see Draco trying not to laugh in of the corner of his vision. "Maybe Draco has a better idea?"

All eyes turned to Draco and he kicked Harry under the table, "Well, I'll have to think. Perhaps we could take a day to think on everything? I'm sure something will come to someone. Besides, today is a day for celebration. Ron finally worked up the courage to ask the lovely Hermione to marry him. I say we make reservations at a posh restaurant and celebrate this evening."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "That would be lovely! Ginny and I could go looking for new dresses." Draco smiled, his distraction had worked. "Though of course everyone will need to continue thinking on how we can manage to get Draco something to use his abilities on." Harry smirked as he saw Draco's smile slip slightly. "Since Ron and Lee aren't allowed to see us until we're revealed in all our finery we'll take Harry and Draco with us to help with the shopping." Draco grinned even wider as Harry gulped.

"'Mione I don't know that that's such a good idea. You know me and shopping…" Harry grimaced at Ron who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yes, but we want a chance to talk with Draco, and that means you have to come too." The girls stood and walked out, already debating what stores they should go to.

Ron looked at both Harry and Draco with sympathy in his eyes, "Good luck, but with those two, you have a snitch's chance around Harry of escaping."

Draco and Harry looked at one another, "This is your fault."

The other two laughed as they stood to head out. "By the way mate, can I count on you to be best man?"

Harry looked up at his first ever best friend, "Of course."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks, have fun shopping."


	11. Author Update

08/23/2011

Quick update for everyone.

I came back in today because I had yet another person add my story and I stopped to read all of the lovely comments people have left throughout the story. The good news is that I am writing again, I am so sorry things have taken so long. I finally pulled my life together, but part of that was a new job and going back to school, which eats up a LOT of time. I will try to have Chapter 11 published by the end of September. Comments help keep me motivated, so please comment, let me know what you think, what you want to see, and questions for either me or the story itself. Please don't give up on me, I'm still here.

-Black Dragon


End file.
